


Built For War

by storyhaus



Series: Fire and Rain [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Memories, Part 5 of Fire and Rain series, bit of language in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 24,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: When the smart bullets are stolen once again the 5-0 team requests Mac's help to find the culprit.
Series: Fire and Rain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545886
Comments: 23
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of The Fire and Rain series

Part 5 of the Fire and Rain series

Built For War

Chapter 1

"Hey Grace, did you know that there's an animal called a 'superwolf'? The researcher said that he would fiercely defend his family and never seemed to lose against a rival pack but one of his favorite things was to wrestle with the pups." Charlie read to her.

"Cool." Grace glanced up from her cell phone, "sounds like Uncle Steve." She chuckled.

"What sounds like me?" Steve MacGarrett asked walking into the house.

"I think he's more an apeman who has no manners to knock on our door." Danny Williams, their father replied.

Before Steve could retort his phone went off.

"MacGarrett." Steve answered and listened to the caller, "okay, we're on our way."

"Be good." Danny kissed his kids and followed his partner out of the house, "where are we off to?"

"Hilo. Break in at a lab there." Steve replied holding out his.

Danny rolled his eyes but tossed the keys to the Camaro to him.

"We're not flying with Frank Bamma are we?" Danny askd wearily as he got into the passenger seat.

"No." Steve chuckled and drove them to the airstrip where they boarded a small plane and flew to the big island where they were met by the local P.D. and taken to the lab.

"I'm Emily Gutierrez, Project Manager. 

"Someone disabled our camera's on this side and came up the wall, they cut through the glass and opened the window.

"Our vaults use retinal scans, they used Doctor Faulkner's to open it." She led them to the vault.

"Still attached to the doctor I hope." Danny replied.

"The guy put me into a chokehold, knocked me out." The scientist who's scan was used answered.

"You inventory everything?" Steve asked.

"Yes, only one item is missing, Project 23 was taken...again."

"Again?" Danny frowned.

"Chinese agents stole it two years ago during the earthquake." Doctor Gutierrez answered.

"The smart bullets." Steve realized.

"You got them back once, please get them back again." She implored.

"We're going to do everything we can." Steve promised and led Danny out.

"What's this smart bullet?" Danny asked.

"Chin and Kono were here helping after the earthquake rescuing the scientists from the collapsed building, my buddy Jack Dalton and his team were assisting when they came upon the Chinese agents stealing the 'smart bullets', these things are laser guided and can change direction mid-flight. They have a 99% accuracy rate Danno. First time shooters would become expert marksmen." Steve answered pulling his phone out.

"Who are you calling?" 

"There are only four people who saw this thing in action. We don't know where Kono is, Chin is in D.C., Jack is...it's been a year since his memorial." Steve looked toward the horizon.

"So that leaves his friend." Danny nodded.

'Hello?'

"Mac? It's Steve MacGarrett, we need your help."

'With what?'

"Somebody took the smart bullets again."

'I'll be there in a few hours.' Mac replied a few moments later and hung up.

"It'll be about four hours, let's start looking for evidence and process it, see if other camera's picked up our thief or thieves."

"You thinking Chinese again?" Danny asked.

"My gut tells me no, they had no problem with trying to kill everyone last time, but let's see what the evidence says." Steve replied.

"I'll call Jerry and the CSU team." Danny nodded pulling his own phone out.


	2. Chapter 2

Built For War

Chapter 2

"Thanks for coming." Steve shook Mac's hand as he disembarked the Phoenix jet.

He introduced the young man to Danny and they got into the Camaro filling him in on their evidence as they drove.

"One set of footprints? Can I see the scene?" Mac requested and they went to the lab where Mac looked at the prints.

"Whoever left these is hurt, the left impression is deeper than the right." Mac pointed out then looked at the building, "they scaled the drainpipe to get to the window, used a glass cutter on it to reach inside and unlock it then climbed into the lab. They obviously knew what this place was...and about the smart bullets. Inside man?"

"We're running background checks on all employees." Danny replied.

"They're DARPA." Mac said and called Matty who was already running a check, he hung up.

"So far nobody stands out." Mac told them.

"Go Jerry." Steve answered his own phone.

'I have a possible on the thief Commander, there was a black pick-up caught on camera twenty minutes after the theft. The truck was an airport rental, the name Tom Hardy came back but there's no DMV record of him.'

"As if he doesn't exist...Jer, use the license photo of this guy, see if you can find him on airport surveillance."

'On it boss.' Jerry replied and hung up.

"So who are we dealing with here?" Danny frowned.

"Someone who knows how to cover their tracks." Steve replied.

"Someone like Harry Langford?" Danny asked.

"Who's this Harry Langford?" Mac looked at them.

"MI-6 agent we've worked with a few times." Steve answered and started for the car.

"You said the camera's were disabled here?" Mac looked toward them.

"Yeah." Steve nodded coming back to him.

"There are no loose wires...I don't think they were physically disabled..." Mac said and started walking, he looked around in the surrounding trees several yards away where he knelt down.

"What did you find?" Danny asked.

"A laser, it blinded the camera. There has to be two others like it aimed at the other camera's." Mac said and they split up.

Steve and Danny found the other lasers and bagged them up as well as the one Mac found as evidence then headed back to the Palace and 5-0 headquarters.

"Commander, I found Tom Hardy at the airport." Jerry told them and ran the video.

"The guy knows where the camera's are." Steve nodded as they watched the man dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt and pants wearing a ball cap with long blonde hair sticking out from under it to hide his face from the camera's.

The one thing they all noticed was that the limp was real.

They watched him leave the airport in the black pick-up and drive away.

"We lose him a few miles out but I have something else." Jerry said and replayed the tape going back further stopping it at the mens room then played the tape.

They watched an elderly man get up from his chair and go into the bathroom, a few minutes later their suspect exited and Jerry stopped the video.

"What are we not seeing?" Danny asked.

"The old man in the wheelchair never exited the bathroom." Jerry smiled.

"The guy in the wheel chair was Tom Hardy." Mac looked at him.

"According to the old guys I.D. from the flight, his name is Harry S. Stamper, from Los Angeles. He flew out of Long Beach Airport." Jerry nodded.

"Using smaller airports, smart." Danny nodded, "can we back track him somehow?"

"I can see what smaller airports fly into Long Beach." Jerry nodded.

"Do it." Steve nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Built For War

Chapter 3

'The lab techs and DARPA personnel check out Mac.'

"Okay. This guy is smart Matty, disguises, smaller airports...could he be an agent?"

'Certainly sounds plausible, possibly somebody with CIA training. I'll look into rogue agents. Did he come to Hawaii just for the smart bullets and left again or is his target there?'

"Commander MacGarrett should know if anyone high profile is due." Mac said and walked over to him.

"Is there anyone of importance due here that this guy might be targeting?" He asked Steve.

Steve and Danny exchanged a look.

"Who?" Mac demanded.

"Vice President Hurst is meeting with the Japanese Prime Minister." Steve answered.

"Either one could be the target." Mac relayed the information to Matty.

'I'll notify the Secret Service and White House.'

"We'll keep looking for this guy." Mac replied and hung up.

"I think we've done everything we can for now." Steve said and they left going to Kamakona's shrimp truck making Danny buy.

"Hey, you gotta eat when you can." Steve motioned.

"Jack used to say that, he included sleep in there too. 'Mac, you never know when the shits gonna hit the fan so you gotta eat and sleep when you can'." Mac did a decent impression of Jack's accent.

"The miitary way." Steve nodded.

"Soldiers don't march on empty stomachs." Mac smiled.

"Neither does this guy." Danny pointed at Steve as he returned with their food.

Steve made a face at him and dug into the meal.

"So we head home, get some rest and see where we are in the morning." He told them, "I have a spare room you can crash in Mac."

If there was a break overnight they'd be on it fast.

After eating they went back to Danny's where Steve and Mac took his truck home.

"Mac, meet Eddie." Steve said as they entered the house where the yellow lab was waiting. 

"Hey Eddie, is it okay if I crash here?" Mac asked.

Eddie came over and nudged Mac's hand so he got petted which made Mac laugh.

Steve told him the story of how Eddie was a narcotics dog who lost his handler so he adopted him.

"Sounds like Jack was surrounded by soft-hearted cops, his cousin adopted a police dog who's partner was killed." Mac said.

"Sounds like a good man." Steve smiled offering Mac a beer.

"Thanks. He is, he's helped me with losing Jack a lot."

"How are you doing?" Steve studied him.

"I miss him everyday. it's been a year but..."

"I get it. I miss my friend Joe too." Steve nodded.

They shared stories about Jack, finished their beers and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Built For War

Chapter 4

"We're you born in a barn?" Danny asked as he walked through the open front door and closed it behind him.

"I heard the car." Steve rolled his eyes as he finished making breakfast.

"Morning." Mac said joining them fresh from the shower.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Steve nodded and poured Mac a mug of coffee.

"Thanks. Any word from Jerry?" Mac asked.

"Not yet." Steve replied and filled their plates, they ate then headed to the Palace.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The offices were empty when they arrived so Steve and Danny did some work while waiting for the others to arrive.

Mac paced back and forth and strode over as Jerry walked in.

"Okay, thanks. Send it to my addy. Mahalo." Jerry said finishing his call.

"Jer?" Steve asked as he and Danny joined them.

"So going with the theory our thief used small airports to get here I worked backwards, Honolulu International to Long Beach Airport, I tracked the flights from smaller airports into Long Beach and found a handful. I'm working on a parameter of no more than three days between flights and excluding all women but I still have a lot of security footage to look over for a guy who's changed his appearance twice now." Jerry answered.

"We know he limps when he's walking but if he uses a wheelchair like he did when he flew here that's not a big help...can we see the video of him again?" Mac asked.

They watched for anything to help them pick him out on other surveillance videos.

"I'm not seeing anything." Danny frowned.

"Can you geta shot of his left arm?" Mac asked.

Jerry pulled one of each video for him.

"Same watch, nice catch." Steve nodded.

Jerry did some quick computer work.

"That is a Marathon GSAR Black Automatic Titanium Dive watch. German made, worth a cool $1500 dollars." He told them.

"If he's an assassin he can afford it." Mac replied.

"That's a lot of money, maybe we can do a credit search?" Danny suggested.

"Worth a shot." Steve nodded.

"Hey Matty." Mac answered his phone.

'We have a few rogue agents who might have it out for the government. Riley is sending them to you now.'

"They're back?" 

'We got in late last night.' Riley answered.

"Hey Jerry, how would you like some help?" 

'How so Mac?' Matty asked.

"I won't say no to someone taking over the credit search while I watch the vids." Jerry looked at Steve who nodded.

Mac requested Riley check for the watch purchases and track the buyers down for them.

'I'm on it Mac, I'll let you know what I find.'

"Thanks Ri."

'We'll be in touch when we have something Mac.' Matty said and ended the call.

"So Jerry, you and your friend have computer work covered, we can't do any leg work until we have a direction to go in so Danno and I have paperwork to do." Steve said and headed for his office.

Mac and Jerry got down to the business of finding a lead on their would-be assassin.


	5. Chapter 5

Built For War

Chapter 5

"So your friend is really good with computers?" Jerry asked.

"Ever heard of Artemis 37?" 

"No way!" Jerry gaped, "He's a legend!"

"Her name is Riley." Mac smiled.

"How'd you meet her?"

"She um...she was like a daughter to Jack, he brought her into Phoenix to help on a case a few years ago." Mac looked down, thoughts of his late friend coming to the fore of his mind.

"Do you think I could meet her sometime?"

Mac shook the memories off, "If we get back here I'll introduce you." He promised.

"She has some serious style." Jerry grinned.

"I'll pass that along." Mac chuckled as Jerry finished writing his computer program to locate their quarry.

"Okay, let's find our man." Jerry said and started the program.

Steve signed his name to the last report and looked up to see Mac and Jerry gesturing toward the screen.

"Hey Danno." Steve nodded toward the men and they left the office.

"You two got something?" Danny asked.

"Frank Moses. Waco Regional Airport to Long Beach." Jerry replied.

Steve looked at the man in the video, shoulder length shaggy blond hair, tan windbeaker over a Hawaiian shirt and tan pants.

He studied the drivers license and saw a surfer dude.

_We're going to find you...whoever you reallly are. No assassin's on my island man!_

"We're working on narrowing down the airports he might have used before this one in Waco, Texas." Mac added.

"Good work guys." Steve said and answered his phone, "MacGarrett...okay, I'll send one of my guys." He hung up and called Lou, "Hey, got a db in Molokai. Keep me updated." He requested heading back to his office.

"Crime doesn't stop." Jerry said and they resumed their task.


	6. Chapter 6

Built For War

Chapter 6

By eleven a.m. they had found the mystery man on video an McGee Tyson Airport in Knoxville, Tennessee as Malcolm Crowe.

They then located him at Liberty International Airport in Newark, New Jersey.

"He went by the name Emmett Smith" Jerry told them and pulled up the DMV photo of another old man using a cane this time.

"His flight originated in Stuttgart, Germany." Mac added when his phone rang, "hey Riley." 

'I did a search for a two month period and found a dozen possibles that we ran but none stood out. Sorry Mac.'

"Thanks for the help Ri."

'Sorry to add to this blondie but none of our rogue agents panned out either, as far as we could find out none of them are in Hawaii or have plans to go there.' Matty told them.

"Okay, thanks--"

"Hey Jerry, I need a background on a Jason Long, from London."Grover said entering, 'hikers found him, if they hadn't it would have been years as remote as the cabin was." He added to Steve.

"On it." Jerry nodded and pulled a photo up of a bald, bearded man.

"No rap sheet, not even a speeding ticket. The guy worked as a free lance photographer." Danny read.

"He took a photo of something he shouldn't have?" Steve tossed out.

"We didn't find a camera." Grover replied, "he had one gsw through the heart. Found the bullet imbedded into a tree. Eric is running it. We also found a separate blood pool, looks like he got some of his attacker. We have a bloody knife from the scene."

'Do they want us to run this guy Mac?' Matty offered.

Mac relayed the offer and Steve accepted so Jerry sent the photo to Riley.

'We'll call if we find anything in his background.' Matty said and signed off.

"Commander." Duke called entering the room, "this was left at the watch desk for you." He said handing Steve an envelope.

Steve opened it and frowned.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

" 'Seek and ye shall find.' HIA # 99.' " Steve read to them.

"HIA? The airport?" Grover asked.

"See if you can find out who left this." Steve told Jerry and motioned Danny to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Built For War

Chapter 7

Steve and Danny pulled up to the airport and flashed their badges at the storage center.

"We need you to open locker #99." Steve told the woman behind the counter.

She complied and they found a suitcase, Steve pulled it out and unzipped it sharing a look with Danno.

"Who rented the locker?" Danny asked.

"Uh...Carl Davis, local address." The woman answered checking for them.

Steve sent Lou to the mans house while they returned to the Palace.

Mac looked over as the pair walked in with the suircase and they pulled another black case out showing them what it contained.

"Those are the smart bullets!" Mac said.

"Looks like only one is missing." Steve replied.

"That doesn't make any sense. The thief only took one bullet?" Jerry asked.

"And he makes sure we get the rest back." Mac frowned.

"Man, you are never going to believe this!" Eric, Danny's nephew, walked in shaking his head.

"This bullet--" He started.

"Has a guidance system." Mac finished.

"Yeah, how did you know...?"

"Our thief killed Jason Long." Steve said.

"Why? What's the connection?" Danny asked.

Jerry pulled up Carl Davis' photo and rap sheet.

"One drunk and disorderly three years ago." Steve read then frowned and stepped closer pulling up another item, "Special Forces."

"Former soldier turned assassin?" Danny asked.

"If so it's a black eye to all of us." Mac said quoting Jack.

He and Steve hated the idea that a person who had sworn to uphold the ideals of military service would stomp all over them to murder an innocent civilian.

Mac pulled his phone out and texted Matty to check on Carl Davis, she replied she would and get back to him.

"Yeah Lou?" Steve said answering his phone, "okay, keep an eye on him, we're on our way." Steve replied and the cops left to bring in Carl Davis.

Mac turned his attention to trying to solve this puzzle.


	8. Chapter 8

Built For War

Chapter 8

Steve gave Danny and Lou hand signals and the Chicago cop headed for the back of the house with the uniformed officer.

Steve picked the lock and led Danny inside.

"HPD! Carl Davis, hands where we can see them!" Steve ordered.

The former Special Forces soldier did as ordered and Danny cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Jason Long." Danny said reading him his Maranda rights as well.

Lou helped place him in the squad car and he was driven to the Palace.

The trio walked into the interrogation 'room' where Davis was cuffed to the chair.

"Mister Davis, you are a disgrace to the uniform you once wore. You murdered an innocent man--"Steve started but was cut off by Davis' laughter.

"You think killing somebody is funny?" Lou frowned at him.

"I think calling that man innocent is hilarious." Davis shook his head.

"You need to do a little more digging Commander." Davis looked at Steve.

Steve led the others out of the room closing the door behind them.

"What are we missing here?" Danny asked.

"That Jason Long wasn't innocent." Lou replied.

"Maybe Jason Long wasn't Jason Long." Steve answered.

"Sounds like we do need to do a little more digging after all." Lou said.

"Hey Matty, what did you find out?" Mac asked as she appeared on their screen.

"Carl Davis served with Jack in Special Forces before Jack went onto Delta." She told him.

"Is this all just coincidence? Why go after the photographer?" Jerry asked.

"Because he wasn't a photographer...or named Jason Long." Steve replied as the trio joined them.

"Correct on both Commander, this is what the man looked like a year ago." Matty held up a sketch of 'Jason Long'.

"Matty..." Mac inhaled sharply.

"I thought he looked familiar so I had Bozer do a sketch." Matty nodded to Mac.

"So you obviously know who he is, want to share with the rest of us?" Danny asked.

"That's...that's Tiberius Kovac. He's the man who killed Jack." Mac looked at Steve in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Built For War

Chapter 9

"So what are we thinking? Carl Davis, a former teammate of your buddy stole the smart bullets to avenge him?" Danny asked.

"That doesn't make sense, why would Davis fly to Germany then use the smaller airports and fake identities to come back home and take this Kovac out?" Jerry replied.

"Maybe he was following Kovac." Lou suggested.

"You said there was a pool of blood at the scene, what was the blood type?" Mac asked Steve.

Steve pulled his phone out, "Hey Noelani, what was the blood type on that pool Lou found? That blood and the blood on the knife next to the vic matched? O negative? That's Noelani." He replied and hung up.

The pieces started falling into place for Mac and he looked at Matty and Riley.

"Riles, what do all the aliases have in common?" 

She quickly typed and the look on her face told him what he needed to know.

"I need to talk to Davis!" Mac said and headed for the door.

"Whoa, hold up, what did you figure out?" Steve grabbed his arm.

"Mac?" Matty called.

"I think...I think I know who's behind all of this but I need Davis to confirm it." He said to Steve who nodded and led him to the prisoner, Danny and Lou following.

"Give me an address." Mac said to Davis.

"FUBAR." Davis nodded to him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny asked.

"It's a military acronym. Effed Up Beyond All Reality." Mac answered.

"Used when a mission went south." Steve added.

"What does it mean here?" Lou asked Davis.

"Mac knows." Davis smiled at him.

Mac frowned at him then turned and headed out of the room pulling his phone out.

"Ri, what did each of the aliases do?" He asked and headed for the elevator with the others trailing him.

Danny gave Steve a look and it was returned with a 'just go with him' look as they boarded the elevator heading back upstairs.

"Jerry, does Davis have a boat?" Mac asked as they entered the offices.

Jerry quickly checked and nodded.

"It's docked at Hale'iwa Harbor, North Shore." He answered.

"Mac..."

"I'll let you know." He nodded to Matty and they headed for the marina.


	10. Chapter 10

Built For War

Chapter 10

The Harbor Master told them the slip number and they headed down the dock.

"FUBAR." Danny read on the stern of the boat shaking his head.

Steve pulled his gun but Mac touched his arm.

"If my hunch is right, you won't need it." He said.

"Better safe than sorry." Danny replied pulling his own gun and boarded the boat.

"Stay here." Steve ordered Mac.

Mac waited anxiously until they appeared again.

"There's nobody here." Steve told him.

Mac thought a moment then pulled his phone out and called Jerry.

"Does Davis own any other property besides the house he was arrested at and the boat?" 

'He renovates houses, right now he's working on one at 22225 Lahaina Street.' Jerry replied having checked.

"Thanks Jer." Steve said and they headed back to the car.

The puzzle pieces were starting to show him the same picture Mac had already figured out.

They parked across the street from the house, the front door was open and music could be heard.

As the trio walked up to the house they could make out the lyrics.

_Built for war, what do you think your fists are for? Built for War!_

_Listen, I didn't start this--believe me, I will finish it_ _You called down thunder--too late now there's no way out_ _Nothing is gonna stop me--until then better watch your back_

_Built for war, what do you think these fists are for? Built for War!_

_There is no retreating--I will cut you down to size_ _You will beg for mercy--a bad seed, you're as good as dead_ _Yield to new dimensions--Hell's coming, better say your prayers_

_Built for War, what do you think these fists are for? Built for War!_ _Built for war, are you looking at me, you want some more?_ _What do you think fists are for?_

They cautiously entered the house and saw a half finished living room.

__

__

Steve nodded to Danny and the shorter man headed for the back of the house as Steve. with Mac following headed for the open lanai doors where the music was coming from.

"Clear." Danny said rejoining them at the doors.

Steve nodded and the threesome stepped outside.

"Put your hands up!" Steve called to the man wearing a short sleeve grey tee shirt, jeans and a backward baseball cap, he was standing in front of a chopsaw.

They could see a white bandage wrapped around his right arm.

"Marathon GSAR Dive watch." Mac murmured seeing it on his left wrist.

"You really gonna shoot me Steve?"

Time stood still for Mac as the man turned.

"Jack?" Mac breathed.

"Hey bud." Jack nodded to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday (a few days early) George!
> 
> I would never, could never, leave Jack dead.
> 
> Built For War--Megadeath--figured Jack would like them too. lol.
> 
> I was reading in TV Guide for next week that CBS is in talks with Anthony Zuiker to reboot CSI for a limited October series.  
> According to reports, so far William Peterson, Jorja Fox and Marg Helgenberger have been approached to appear.
> 
> So, what do you all think about this?
> 
> Do you think they'll ask George? Would he reprise Nick? Do you want to see him do this?
> 
> Though he didn't appear in the 2 hour finale, he's been out of work (as far as we know, except for Jungsari sic), for over a year now and it would be shot in the L.A. area so he'd be home at night which would have to be a consideration.
> 
> I loved NIck so I'd love it.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Built For War

Chapter 11

"For a dead man, you look remarkably healthy Dalton." Steve eyed him sliding his weapon back into its holster.

"To quote Mister Mark Twain, 'reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated'."Jack half smiled and started for the door, "I'm hungry."

"He's limping." Danny pointed out to Steve as they followed Mac who was on Jack's heels.

"Where have you been?!?" Mac demanded as Jack opened the refrigerator door.

"Looks like I'll have to call for something." Jack frowned closing the door.

"It's been over a year! We thought you were dead! We had a memorial for you!" Mac snapped at him.

"What are you fella's in the mood for? Pizza? Asian?" Jack asked pulling his phone out.

Mac snatched it out of his hand and threw it across the room.

"There goes another phone." Jack sighed.

"I want answers Jack! Stop being like my dad and evading!" 

"I got nothing for you hoss."

"You want me to kick your ass like the first time we met because I will." Mac threatened.

"I think your memory is a little faulty because I kicked your ass." Jack answered calmly.

"Okay, no ass kicking." Steve stepped between them, "Danno, take Mac and get dinner."

Mac glared at Jack and stalked to the door slamming it closed behind him.

Danny looked at them a moment then followed him.

Jack walked to the kitchen sink, placing his hands on the edge and staring out the window.

"Talk to me buddy." Steve requested once he heard Danny's car leave.

"This isn't how I wanted seeing him again to go." Jack looked at Steve, eyes watery.

"He just wants to understand. So do I. Man, thinking you were dead sucked. I can only imagine how hard it was for him." 

Jack looked at him and nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac's posture was ridged as Danny drove.

"Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

"What?" Mac frowned and looked over.

"The Neanderthal's. I mean, just when I'm ready to be done with Steve he does something heroic to save my life or others lives without thought to his own."

" 'Loud mouth knuckle draggger', that's what I called Jack the first time we met. He only had sixty-four days left before he got out...and I couldn't wait for him to go...until I took off on my own to disarm an IED and got cornered by some locals. I thought that was it...until I heard two shots and all three men fell."

"He had taken them down." Danny nodded inpressed.

"He said he had never lost a bomb nerd and wasn't going to ruin his record." Mac smiled soflty.

"Did you ever save his life?"

"Yeah, he stepped on a bomb taking position to cover me and I disarmed it with seconds to spare. That started a Wookie life debt."

"I gave Steve one of my kidneys. Jerk doesn't even take care of himself unless I nag him."

"Jack is our mother hen, always badgering us to talk about what's bothering us but he'll keep stuff to himself so we don't worry about him."

"Like I said, can't live with 'em..."

"I lived without him for over a year. Why wouldn't he let us...me...know he was alive?" Mac asked voice full of hurt.

"This Kovac was a real bad guy right?" Danny asked and Mac nodded, "his mission was to take this guy down. Maybe he felt the only way to do that was for everyone to believe he was dead. He's the only one who can answer that." Danny shrugged.

"But will he?" Mac sighed.

"That's why Steve sent us to get dinner."

_So he could talk to Jack alone...get him to open up to him first._

Mac hoped Steve had the words to get Jack to talk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Danny and Mac walked into the house with two bags of food.

"We got burgers." Danny told them.

"Great, we're taking ours to go. We have to let Davis out of the cage." Steve said pushing Danny toward the door. "If you need anything, call me buddy." He told Jack as he hugged him.

"Thanks." Jack nodded, eyes full of gratitude.

Once the pair were gone Jack placed the food in the fridge and pulled two beers out handing one to Mac and taking a long swallow of his own before dropping into one of the chairs.

"Talk to me Jack." Mac asked quietly as he sat across from his partner and placed the unopened beer on the table.

"No questions 'til I'm done okay?" Jack looked at him.

"Okay big guy." 

Jack smiled at the endearment then began his story.


	12. Chapter 12

Built For War

Chapter 12

_"Alpha team in position." Jack murmured, keeping an eye on the dark old manor._

_'All quiet, you have a go to breach Alpha leader.'_

_"Roger that." Jack replied and used hand signals to lead his team inside._

_They used night scope to see their way,Jack sent two soldiers to the left, another two to the right and led three upstairs checking for wires along the way._

_The only warning they had was a soft click then the stairs collapsed._

_As Jack fell he saw the walls caving in as well._

_I led them into a trap._

_He heard a whoosh and everything lit up red._

_Jack could hear shouting and screams as he fell then an explosive pain in his side stole his breath._

_Feeling heat he raised his arms to shield his face._

_Pieces of the manor started hitting him as it caved in and he rolled to his uninjured side and got to his hands and knees to crawl away when something fell on his knocking him flat, leaving his dazed and his vision blurry._

_Just need to rest a bit, he thought as his eyes slid closed._

_"Up and at 'em boy."_

_"Paw Paw? What time is it?"_

_"5:30, we got horses to tend to."_

_"It's still dark out."_

_"Early to bed, early to rise makes Junior healthy, wealthy and wise."_

_"No, it just makes him tired." Jack grumped._

_"You promised your Pop you'd soldier on." Grandpa Dalton said._

_Jack heard him leave and sighed as he sat up._

_With a yawn he stood and headed for the bathroom where he tripped over something in the dark._

_"OW!" He cried out, his leg aching fiercely._

_The more he walked, the more he stumbled and the more pain he felt all over his body._

_Somehow he finally made it through everything littering the floor and outside of his grandparent's house._

_"Where's the stable?" He wondered seeing nothing but trees._

_Jack started walking toward the sunrise, letting it warm his aching body._

_A while later he heard a stream and frowned, had he walked that far?_

_He was so thirsty so he stopped and dropped his hand into the water and hissed._

_The water was really cold, colder than he remembered._

_He quickly dipped his hand into the stream and pulled it slurping the cold water._

_Jack pushed himself up and grimaced, his left leg hurt a lot but he had to get to the stables, he'd promised his Pop._

_He wiped his face and looked at his watch._

_I've been walking for hours, he sighed then his eyes lit up._

_The stables!_

_He limped toward the familiar building and frowned seeing the doors shut._

_"Paw Paw?" Jack called pounding on the doors then leaned against them tiredly._

_The doors opened and he fell forward unconscious._


	13. Chapter 13

Built For War

Chapter 13

_Jack heard the beeping of his alarm clock and tried to open his eyes._

_After the third attempt he found himself staring at a white ceiling._

_"Gut, dubist wach, mein Junge." (Good, you are awake my boy)_

_"Hilma?" Jack blinked seeing the older, grey haired woman, "what happened?"_

_"We heard pounding on our door, when Adelhelm opened it you fell inside unconscious. You were badly hurt Jack so we brought you to the hospital." She answered in her heavy German accent._

_Jack scrunched his eyes shut trying to remember but it wouldn't come._

_"I got nothing." He sighed._

_"You had a serious concussion so it is not surprising mein Junge." She squeezed his hand._

_The doctor appeared and examined him as Hilma translated back and forth._

_"He didn't ask me how I got injured." Jack looked at her._

_"Adelhelm took care of those answers."_

_"Do I want to know?"_

_"Better not to ask mein Junge." Adelhelm answered coming inside._

_"How long have I been here?"_

_"It has been almost six weeks since you came to us." The elderly German man replied._

_"I wish I could remember, I felt like I was hit by a big-ass truck." Jack rubbed his face and winced._

_"You must rest mein Junge, get your strength back." Hilma rubbed his arm._

_Jack felt like he weighed a thousand pounds and closed his eyes thinking her suggested was perfect._

_Jack woke an hour later to find Hilma still by his side, just like she had been when he was injured on their op together years ago._

_"Mein Junge, I thought you would sleep longer." She smiled at him._

_"My left leg is bothering me." He frowned._

_"It is time for the truth Jack." Adelhelm replied as he walked over from the window._

_"Truth?" Jack looked at the couple._

_"You are strong mein Junge." Hilma held his face in her hands._

Mac held his breath but Jack didn't continue, the older man closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Mac slid from the chair and knelt down covering Jack's hands.

Jack opened his eyes and Mac saw the sorrow there.

"I'm here buddy, I'm here." Mac squeezed his hands.

Jack pulled his hands away and lifted his left pant leg up.

"Jack." Mac breathed seeing the prosthetic just below his knee.

"I'd have died otherwise." Jack said softly.

"I'm so sorry buddy." Mac hugged him.

Jack had to go through his leg amputation and recovery far away from home and without his family to help him.

He felt Jack shaking and held onto him letting him grieve.


	14. Chapter 14

Built For War 

Chapter 14

Jack took a deep breath and wiped his eyes as he lifted his head.

"I freaked out Mac, they had to sedate me."

"I would have too big guy. You shouldn't have gone through that alone."

"I was messed up in here," Jack tapped his head, "for a long time Mac. They tried to counsel me but I shut everyone out. I don't think even you could have reached me." Jack shook his head.

_Jack had fallen into a deep depression, all he wanted to do was lay in the bed, he didn't care if he lived or died...he felt like they should have just let him die._

_One day Hilma gripped his chin and spoke to him sternly._

_Listen to me Jack, I know your strength, I have seen it._

_You were not meant to leave this earth yet._

_The man who did this to you, for I know it was a man, walks free while you lay here mein Junge._

_Will you allow this devil disguised as a man to continue on?_

_You must fight to overcome this Jack._

_For all who want you home again._

_Fight for all who love you!_

_Everyday Hilma or Adelhelm said a variation of those words to him._

_Slowly Jack came out of his mental exile, he listened to the therapists and worked on his physical recovery, learning to use and care for his prosthetic leg._

_He thought of Mac and Riley, Bozer, Desi, Matty and all of his former military team mates._

_Then his memories started to return, disjointed bits and pieces the couple helped him make sense of._

_The name Kovac echoed in his head._

_Hilma and Adelhelm worked their contacts to locate the terrorist._

_Jack worked to regain his physical and mental balance._

"It took me over a year to fully heal." Jack looked at Mac and touched his bad leg, "but I'll never be myself again. I can't return to Phoenix Mac."

"We'll figure something out big guy." Mac promised.

"Hilma and Adelhelm found Kovac somehow and when I was strong enough I went after him."

"Using Bruce Willis character names on your drivers license's and passports." Mac smiled.

"Maybe somewhere up here," Jack tapped his head, "I wanted you to find me." He shrugged with a little smile of his own then turned serious.

"It's done Mac."

"We know you used the smart bullets to kill Kovac. Nice use of lasers to blind the cameras."

"I was bound to learn a thing or two hanging around the guy with the ginormous brain. I used the drainpipe to get to the window."

"When you went after Kovac, why didn't you use your sniper rifle? Why get close enough for him to draw blood?" Mac motioned to Jack's arm.

"The smart bullet still needed a clear path so I lured Kovac into the open."


	15. Chapter 15

Built For War

Chapter 15

_Carl anchored the FUBAR then helped Jack into the raft after safely storing the sniper rifle aboard._

_"You sure the guy you got this gun from won't talk?" Jack frowned._

_"Rick is a good dude. Former Marine. He didn't ask questions." Carl answered him and drove the raft to the beach._

_"Sun will be down soon." Jack checked his watch, a parting gift from the German couple, even though Jack had insisted it was far too expensive he accepted it rather than insult them._

_"Soon as you say the code phrase I'll fire." His former team mate promised._

_They clasped hands and a camo clad Jack set off after his target._

_"Hey Ranger, you read me?" Carl radioed fifteen minutes later._

_"Loud and clear Empire."_

_"What's your twenty?"_

_"Another four clicks. Radio silence requested now."_

_"Roger that, standing by on your mark."_

_"Ranger out." Jack said quietly and made his way through the forest growth in silence._

_Jack used his nightscope and located the dark cabin a hundred yards ahead._

_As he crept closer he tapped his earwig to activate it._

_A man as meticulous as Kovac would have a warning system...which Jack was counting on._

_Lights suddenly illuminated him making him yank the scope away from his eyes._

_"So you survived." Kovac smirked._

_Jack could see the large knife the man held even through the spots in his clearing vision._

_"I'm a hard son of a bitch to kill." Jack bragged._

_Kovac came at him, Jack pivoted and punched him._

_The Hungarian terrorist lunged at him again, this time Jack crossed his forearms and blocked the knife, he kneed Kovac in the gut and the man doubled over._

_Kovac recovered quicker than Jack expected and slammed his foot into Jack's prosthetic unbalancing him._

_Jack grimaced feeling the knife slice down his arm, he stumbled backward, out of reach of a second strike and Kovac rushed him tackling him and sliding the knife along Jack's ribs sending fire through them._

_Jack blocked the downward slice at him and used his prosthetic leg to push Kovac unright, he held off the knife one handed and pulled out the laser pen painting Kovac's heart._

_"Rot in hell you son of a bitch!"_

_Seconds later the smart bullet ripped through Kovac's chest and the man fell backward dead._

_"Good copy Ranger?"_

_"Good copy." Jack wheezed._

_"On my way to your locale."_

_"Negative. Pack up, I'll be there soon." Jack replied and sat up groaning putting his arm over his ribs._

_He checked Kovac, making sure he was dead this time then slowly made it to his knees leaning against the tree, using it to help him to his feet and he hobbled back to the beach._

_"I told you to stay on the beach." Jack gritted when Carl met him half-way._

_"Bring me up on charges ." Carl retorted helping Jack into the raft and back to the boat._

_He handed Jack a clean towel to put pressure on his arm wound and got them away from Molokai._

_Half-way between Molokai and Oahu he dropped anchor and tended to Jack's injuries._

_"Good thing you're the one who lives here instead of Hawkins." Jack joked as Carl cleaned and stitched him up._

_"He'd have used concrete...or plastique, depending on how much you pissed him off, to patch you up." Carl agreed as he dressed the wounds and gave Jack an antibiotic shot._

_"We'll be back to the marina in a little bit, sleep on the boat tonight and head back into town in the morning."_

_"Sounds like a plan hoss." Jack nodded, laid down and closed his eyes, feeling completely drained._

_He's dead, Jack felt the tears slip from his closed eyelids and knew the last year plus was catching up to him. The adrenaline wearing off._

_Jack felt his age more than he ever had as sleep folded around him like his Dallas Cowboys snuggie and lulled him to dreamland._

"Now here we are." Jack finished.

Mac squeezed his hand.

"Did you tell Steve all this?" He asked.

"Short version." Jack nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you in trouble?" Mac worried.

"Nah, Steve understands. My mission may have been delayed but wasn't completed until I took out Kovac."

There was a comfortable, familiar silence between them...until Mac's stomach growled making Jack laugh.

"Better feed that thing bud."

"I'll heat up our dinner." Mac rose.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Jack stood as well.

"Do you need any help?" 

"I got it." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it and limped to the bedroom.

Mac watched him close the door then pulled his phone out and called L.A.


	16. Chapter 16

Built For War

Chapter 16

"Jack Dalton doing yoga?" Mac grinned seeing Jack on the lawn in tee shirt and sweat pants at 7:00 a.m.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it brother." Jack replied, "it was part of my therapy."

"I'm going to grab a shower." Mac smiled.

"I've got a few more minutes then I'm hitting it too."

"Do you need any help?" Mac looked at his leg.

"Nope." Jack replied closing his eyes.

Mac watched a moment then headed inside.

By the time Mac finished his shower then dressed Jack was back in his room with his own shower running.

Mac made coffee, poured two mugs and took a sip, making a pleased sound.

Jack finished dressing and limped into the living room where he found Mac and his coffee.

"This coffee is really good." Mac said taking another sip.

"Hawaiian blend. My cousin introduced me to it." Jack smiled accepting his own mug.

The knock on the door made him look over and frown.

"It's 7:40, who could that be?"

"House rules." Mac said, "your house, you have to answer the door."

"Technically it's not my house bud." Jack retorted but limped to the door.

"We brought breakfast Dalton." Matty said leading Riley, Bozer and Desi inside.

_Leave it to Matty to act as if it hasn't been over a year since we've seen each other._

He limped to the kitchen where Mac helped him dish out the food.

"Y'all want coffee?" He asked.

"Yes." Matty answered for them all as they sat down.

"Sorry about the mess, my buddy flips houses--"

"Why the hell have you been hiding from us?!? Did you think it was funny to let us believe you were dead? Did you do it so we'd miss you? Well we didn't! You hear me?!? I didn't miss you old man--"

"Riley Diane!" Jack snapped at her.

Riley's breath hitched and she strode out the lanai doors.

Jack took a breath and limped after her closing the doors.

He made his way over to her as she stared at the ocean.

"Ri." He said quietly.

Riley swung around, arms folded and gave him a death glare.

"You look like your momma." He smiled softly then sighed, "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make it hurt any less. I never want to hurt you honey. I was injured in the manor explosion and collapse. It was bad Riley, I don't even remember how I got out of there and to my old contacts house. I was unconscious for weeks honey, my memories jumbled and confused. I know that's not an excuse to continue to let you mourn me but I did it to protect you--"

"Just like when you left us all those years ago? You did it to protect us?" She challenged.

"If Kovac believed I was alive, you...none of you, would have been safe! If he had gone after you or Mac...he might as well have killed me, because he surely would have achieved the same goal. I stayed 'dead', got my strength back and came here to stop him once and for all Riley. So you all would be safe...and I could come home." He finished quietly.

"You could have let us know somehow, we would have helped you." Riley dropped her arms and her head.

Jack's heart broke for the hurt he caused her, he limped over and slowly drew her into his arms, she refused to hug him back at first.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I'm sorry." He whispered stroking her hair.

Riley hugged him tightly as tears slid down her cheeks, Jack just held her, tears slipping from his own eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was really angry at him too. Then he told me what happened." Mac said watching them, "he went through so much to recover and finish his mission so he could return to us. We need to understand that."

"I do. The mission comes first. It had to to protect everyone from an imminent threat." Desi nodded as she ate.

Mac looked at Bozer who walked over to him.

"Yeah, okay Mac, I was mad at him when you told us, more for putting you and Riley through this but I know Jack, he'd never hurt us intentionally. Damn Mac, this is the guy who is the first to tease and wheedle us into talking after a bad op. I've already forgiven him."

"Thanks Boze."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know we're not 'good', it'll take a while to get back to that...but a we okay?" Jack asked stepping back looking at the woman who was a daughter to him.

"You owe me pizza and skeeball for the next year."

"I can do that." He smiled using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, "I love you Riles and I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"I love you too you big jerk." She smiled back.

He took her arm and led her back to the house.

"Jack." Bozer said as they came inside.

"Boze." He replied warily.

"I'm glad you're alive." Bozer hugged him, "you really hurt them." He whispered.

"i know. I'm going to do everything I can to make amends." Jack promised.

"Good." Bozer nodded and let him go sitting back down to eat.

"Hey bud--" Jack turned to Mac.

"I'm okay Jack. I understand. I really do." Mac held his fist out and Jack bumped it.

He saw the tension drain from Jack's shoulders.

_We're all back together again...just like it should be, like it will always be._

Mac smiled and they sat down to their own breakfasts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're reunited, what could go wrong?

Built For War

Chapter 17

"So let's talk about your return to Phoenix Jack." Matty said.

Mac and Jack shared a look and Jack sighed.

"Des has done real well hasn't she? I chose her because I knew she would."

"She's been an excellent agent." Matty agreed having a feeling where he was leading with this after seeing him limp.

"No offense Desi, but she's not you Jack." Bozer replied and Riley nodded in agreement.

Jack looked at Mac who nodded his encouragement.

"I'm not coming back to Phoenix." Jack told them.

Riley and Bozer started talking at the same time.

"Time out!" Matty yelled silencing them then turned to her most senior field agent expectantly.

Mac rose and stepped behind Jack placing a supporting hand on his shoulder as Jack lifted his pant leg and let them see his prosthetic.

"I can't come back." Jack said.

"Oh my God Jack." Riley whispered.

"Damn." Bozer uttered.

Jack dropped his pant leg back in place covering his handicap once again.

"You weren't just a field agent Jack, you trained the TAC teams and ran outcome scenario's. Your input is still needed and valued." Matty replied, "besides, you signed a contract, you're not getting out of it so easily Dalton."

"Yes ma'am." Jack smiled softly at her, gratitude in his eyes.

That had also been part of the reason he hadn't been in contact with them, he was afraid of what they'd think, how or even if he'd fit back in with them after all this time and his injury.

There was a knock on the doors and Mac went to open it.

"Sergeant Major Jack Dalton?"

Jack rose and looked at the military police standing there.

"What can I do for you boys?"

"We have orders to take you into custody." One answered as they came inside.

"On what charges?" Matty demanded.

"Our orders were to bring you in Sergeant Major." The lead M.P. looked at Jack.

"Like hell!" Riley jumped up and Desi followed looking at Jack.

"Stand down Des." Jack said, "Ri...don't make it worse."

"Jack..."

He could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'll be okay honey." Jack said then looked at Matty, "contact Hilma, tell her I need the package asap."

Matty nodded and Jack limped over to the M.P.'s, " I assume you're taking me to Hickam?"

"Yes sir." The lead M.P. nodded and pulled handcuffs out.

"Call Steve." Jack told Mac as he was handcuffed.

Jack was led out without a fight.

"Steve, Jack's been arrested by the military, he's on his way to Hickam. Thanks." Mac hung up and watched his friend be driven away, worry eating at his gut.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve arrived at Hickam and was led to the base commanders office.

"I understand sir. I will sir. You too sir." The base commander replied and hung up the phone, "Christ Steve, your friend has a bulls-eye on his back! Articles 85, 86 and 122!"

"By who?" Steve frowned, Jack was in a lot of trouble.

"That I don't know but someone wants him buried." Commander Emerson shook his head.

"Can I see him?"

"I haven't received orders forbidding it yet." Emerson nodded leading him to the brig, "five minutes."

"Thank you sir." Steve nodded his gratitude and was let into the holding area, "hey buddy, how are you holding up?"

"To tell you the truth I was expecting to be debriefed today or tomorrow, not arrested."

"Somebody has it out for you Jack," Steve told him about the charges against him.

"I was military for a long time Steve, not to mention CIA and Phoenix, it could be anyone." Jack snorted.

"I'm going to call JAG, you need a lawyer."

"Thanks. Check with my CO for this op, General Casey."

"Hang in there buddy, we'll figure this out." Steve promised.

"Keep an eye on my team, I don't want them getting into trouble helping me."

"You got it." Steve nodded as the door opened.

"Time's up sir." 

Steve held his fist up and Jack bumped it.

Once Steve was gone Jack sat on his bunk and willed Matty to keep the others out of this.


	18. Chapter 18

Built For War

Chapter 18

Steve headed back to the house and filled the others in.

"Ri, can you hack the--"

"Hold up!" Steve stopped Mac, "Jack didn't want you to get into trouble trying to help him...so I'm going to go because I don't want to know about this." He finished and left.

"Hack the Pentagon, find out who filed the charges." Mac requested and she got to work.

Matty had already used her contacts in the CIA to find out who Hilma was in Jack's mission report and contacted the couple requesting the 'package' be sent to Hawaii as Jack asked.

Considering the charges Jack would need it.

"Is there anything I can do Mac?" Bozer asked wanting to help too.

"Think good thoughts? Jack needs all those he can get right now."

"Yeah. Who would do this to Jack of all people?" Bozer wondered.

"He has a lot of enemies Boze, he's taken a lot of people down." Mac sighed.

He knew very little of Jack's CIA history, most of his Special Forces and Delta history as well since 99% of it was classified and Jack would never speak of what he'd been asked...or ordered to do.

They were working blind.

Mac pulled his phone out and stepped onto the lanai.

"Hey dad, I know my timing is horrible with your chemo and all but...Jack is in trouble and he needs your help..."

Matty was making her own call for help.

'Director Webber?'

"Madam Secretary, we have a situation..."

'Involving Jack I assume?'

"He's been arrested by the M.P.'s" Matty answered and filled her in on the charges he faced and their belief he was being targeted for at this time and unknown reason.

'I'll inform him and we'll look into it on our end.' 

"Thank you, we're doing everything we can here as well."

'I'll call if we find answers.' Elizabeth said and hung up.

Matty sighed, she had one more call to make.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Ms. Webber, what can I do for you?" Nick answered his cell phone at work.

'Are you sitting down?'

"Sentences that begin with that question are never good. Just tell me."

'Jack is alive.'

"What?!?" Nick asked stunned.

Matty told him the short version ending with his arrest less than an hour ago.

"This is unbelievable." Nick slid a hand over his face.

'I need to go but I will keep you updated.'

"Please. Thank you Ms. Webber. If you can, tell Jack I'm with him."

'I'll make sure that's passed along.' She promised.

"Thank you." He said and they ended the call.

He sat still for a moment then pulled up his contacs.

"Hey Russell, I need your help."


	19. Chapter 19

Built For War

Chapter 19

"You are officially being charged with Articles 85, 86 and 122 of the Military Code of Justice." The JAG officer told him.

"Desertion, AWOL and robbery." Jack muttered.

"I need your side of things." Mister MacCarthy, his lead civilian counsel who showed up within hours of his arrest thanks to Steve, requested.

"Mister MacCarthy, Major Ericson, my mission was classified...I can't divulge the details without talking to my commanding officer.

"Your trial starts in two days, you'd better talk to him fast." Maccarthy said.

"I've got a buddy on that." Jack nodded.

"Let's hope your CO will fill us in to help you." MacCarthy replied.

Me too, Jack thought, or I'm screwed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Steve is tracking down Jack's mission CO, Riley's working on the Pentagon angle to see who brought the charges up, I've asked my dad to work his contacts and Matty has talked to Secretary McCord. I hope we have all our bases covered." Mac fretted.

"We've done everything we can Mac." Bozer laid a shand on his shoulder.

"I wish we could see him." Riley said just as worried.

"It's a military base, don't hold your breath." Desi replied.

"James and I are working on that." Matty answered blowing out a breath.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They day passed with little news.

Steve managed to track down General Carey who was on his way from D.C.

Matty decided it was time to check into a hotel, Mac and Bozer packed Jack's things up and Steve took them to the hotel closest to the base.

"Jack's going to need to take care of his leg." Mac worried.

"I'll find out what he needs and makes sure he has it." Steve promised.

"Thank you." Matty nodded and led them into the hotel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve walked into the visitor's room and waited, they said Jack was in the Infirmary being checked over.

The door opened and Jack limped in.

"You doing okay?" Steve hugged him.

"Considering the shit I'm in." Jack nodded.

"What do you need for your leg?"

Jack told him which supplies he required.

"I'll get them from the hotel, they're just down the road to be closer to you."

"They won't be able to see me. The trial will be closed to civilians."

Steve pulled his phone out and handed it to him, the perks of knowing the base CO, he got to keep his phone.

'Steve?' Mac answered.

"It's me Mac."

'Jack!'

He could hear Riley and Bozer talking at the same time to him and smiled.

"One at a time." He requested.

'Are you okay?' Mac asked.

"I'm doing alright."

'We're doing everything we can to find out who's behind this buddy.'

"Thanks guys."

'Do you need anything?' Riley asked.

"Just my supplies honey. Steve will get them for me."

'Okay,' Mac said, 'hang tight big guy, we're going to get you out of this.'

"I gotta go hoss. Bye." Jack ened the call before Mac could reply, he wiped his wet eyes.

"Hey, we're not giving up, General Casey is on his way." Steve squeezed his shoulder.

"My trial is in two days man." Jack shook his head.

"The Jack Dalton I know is tougher than this. He wouldn't give up! Put on your tough-ass Delta pants and fight!" Steve said.

"This coming from the wimpy water baby?" Jack gave him a smile of gratitude.

"I'll get your stuff and be back." Steve patted his shoulder and left.

Jack was taken back to his cell and tried to stay positive but deep down he worried he was going to spend the next thirty years in a federal prison.


	20. Chapter 20

Built For War

Chapter 20

Trial Day

Jack looked at his suit, lamenting he didn't have his uniform to wear for his tribunal.

"Are you ready?" Mister MacCarthy asked entering the holding area.

"Not looking like that." Major Ericson said coming inside with a garment bag, "you're out of uniform Sergeant Major." She smiled and handed Jack the bag.

"How the hell did you...?" Jack gaped opening it and seeing his uniform.

"The trial starts in ten minutes, get changed." She replied and stepped out.

"My shoes and socks too?' Jack shook his head and quickly changed into his uniform.

Mister MacCarthy went over their case with Jack one last time as he dressed.

Jack's CO told him as much as he could without violating the mission secrecy.

They'd received the substantial records from Germany which would greatly help his case.

Jack buttoned the last button of his jacket and placed the beret on his head.

Mister MacCarthy had brought him a razor and told him to shave the beard, now he looked every inch the soldier ready to face his superiors.

"Let's get this over with." Jack said opening the door.

Jack,his lawyers, and M.P.'s following, walked into the court room.

Jack was surprised to see his team there since the trial was a closed one.

"Hey partner, you okay?" Mac asked hugging him.

"To be honest, I'm a little scared Mac." He murmured back.

"We've got your six."

"Thanks bud." Jack nodded as Riley and Bozer hugged him.

"How'd you find an Army uniform on a Naval base?" Matty asked.

"Yeah, you're not going to get into trouble wearing a borrowed uniform are you?" Mac asked concerned.

Jack looked from Mac to Matty and made a noise then shook his head.

"Least of my worries." He added.

"We're about to begin." Major Ericson informed them.

"We're right here old man." Riley kissed his cheek.

"Y'all's support means a lot." Jack replied gratefully.

"We just got you back, we're not losing you again." Mac fist bumped him.

Jack nodded and took his seat at the defendants table where he removed his beret placing it on his uniform.

He took a deep breath as the three panel judges entered and sat down followed by the judge and Mister MacCarthy entered a not guilty plea on his behalf then his trial began.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about trials, military or civilian, even though I did a little research, so take it all with a grain of salt.

Built For War

Chapter 21

Jack sat silently as he listened to the 'prosecutor', a Major Gunther, lay out the charges against him to the 'judge' who was a full bird Colonel and the 'panel', which consisted of two Lieutenant Colonel's and a Major.

Major Gunther said Jack deserted his team as they were under attack by an enemy combatant then he failed to notify his superiors of his whereabouts making him AWOL and finally he stole from the Defense Advanced Research Projects agency, aka DARPA.

_The truth is, I did do those things,_ Jack thought.

Major Gunther began his case and called Jack's CO to the stand who said he believed Jack was killed that day with the others, five of the eight man team perished that day.

Jack had believed everyone had died that day and it weighed heavily on him but all he could do was complete the mission for them.

Jack's lawyers cross-examined General Casey who said Jack had been put in charge of the mission having the most career experience and personal knowledge of the target...Casey also said he wouldn't change the decision to bring Jack into the hunt for Kovac.

Jack gave his CO a grateful nod and he was excused after his testimony.

Next came Jack's remaining team mates who both told the panel that Jack would have never left them behind knowingly.

Both men said that early on another team member got caught in a trap and Jack personally rescued the man refusing to leave him behind.

Major Gunther called Detective Daniel Williams to the stand.

"Detective Williams, please tell the court how you came to be involved in this case."

"My partner Steve and I--"

"Is that Commander Steven MacGarrett head of the Five-O Task Force?" Gunther interrupted.

"Yes."

"Please continue detective."

"We were called to Hilo--"

"For the record that is on the big island of Hawaii where an earthquake occured a few years back which plays into this case today."

"Are you finished? Can I continue?" Danny frowned at the Major making everyone snicker.

The Major cleared his throat but nodded.

"...to investigate a robbery at a government laboratory." Danny concluded.

"What was taken?"

"Something called 'smart bullets'--"

" 'Smart bullets' are laser guided bullets enabling even a first time shooter the ability to hit their target as if he were a trained sniper." Gunther explained then asked if he knew what became of the stolen weapons.

"A bullet was used to kill a man we knew as Jason Long who we later learned was a terrorist named Tiberius Kovac."

"During your investigation did you learn who was responsible for Mister Kovac's death?"

"Objection! This isn't a murder trial." MacCarthy said.

"He is correct Major Gunther, do you have any further questions for this witness pertaining to the charges?" The Colonel asked him.

"Detective Williams, do you know who stole the 'smart bullets'?"

"Yes."

"Is that person in the court room now?"

"Yes, it's the defendant."

"Thank you, no further questions."

"Mister MacCarthy, your witness."

"Detective Williams, how many bullets were stolen?"

"The case held twenty."

"Out of those bullets, how many were used?" 

"One."

"One? What happened to the other nineteen, do you know?"

"A note was left at the watch commanders desk leading us to an airport storage locker where we located the other bullets."

"Almost as if Sergeant Major Dalton wanted to make sure the weapon make it back into the hands of the authorities," Mister MacCarthy looked at Major Gunther, "no further questions for this witness your honor."

"Thank you Detective Williams, you are dismissed." The Colonel told him.

Danny walked to the gallery and sat down behind Mac.

"Major Gunther, do you have any more witnesses?"

"No your honor."

"Then we will recess for an hour and the defense will call their first witness." The Colonel said and everyone rose.

After the Colonel and the panel left Jack walked over to his former team mates and CO speaking quietly to them.

Mac watched with relief as they clapped Jack's back and responded with smiles and unneccessary forgiveness.


	22. Chapter 22

Built For War

Chapter 22

Base Commander Emerson had lunch delivered to Jack, his team and Danny per Steve's request.

"Cheer up Jack, you're winning." Bozer said.

"A real victory, right." Jack shoved his food away and stood, "except five of my guys died on my watch." He added and headed to the bathroom where he splashed cool water on his face.

"I'm sorry about your men and I know you would have done everything possible to protect them." Mac said as Jack dried his face.

"I should have..." Jack shook his head.

"What? Overcome a severe head injury? If the situation were reversed would you blame them?"

Jack looked at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong so you have nothing to feel guilty about." Mac placed his hand over Jack's.

"Thanks for being here bud."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." Mac fist bumped him and they headed back to the others.

"Jack, I--"

Jack placed a hand on Bozer's shoulder silencing him.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate your support. Thank you."

"You're family." Bozer smiled back a little teary eyed.

"Come on, let's get this trial over with old man." Riley took his arm and they all returned to the courtroom for Jack's defense.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If it pleases the court I'd like to introduce Sergeant Major Dalton's medical records, taken from shortly after his admittance to the hospital in Germany. Major Bell, a doctor here at the base has looked over them and examined my client and is ready to testify to the veracity of those catalog of injuries he suffered."

"As none of us are doctor's, I'm sure we'd appreciate his testimony." The Colonel nodded.

Doctor Bell was sworn in and started him testimony.

"Doctor Bell, in laymen's terms, please tell us what Sergeant Major Dalton's records and your own examination of him shows." MIster MacCarthy requested.

"According to his records he suffered a Grade 2 concussion to start with."

"Please explain to us the symptoms."

"There's no loss of consciousness, but the symptom's are confusion, headaches, brief memory loss. It can last anywhere from 30 minutes to a full day. Additional symptom's can linger for days."

"You said there was no loss of consciousness but my client was unconscious for weeks, how do you explain that?"

"Sergeant Major Dalton suffered numerous other injuries as well. His body needed time to start healing and his mind may well have been protecting him from the knowledge of his lost limb until he was physically more stable.

"I also understand he walked a good thirty miles on a severely damaged left leg which certainly would have added to his body shutting down." Doctor Bell explained.

"Let's talk about his leg shall we, take us through the injury." MacCarthy requested.

Mac squeezed Jack's shoulder and Jack relaxed slightly.

"I have the x-rays here." Major Bell held them up to a light box for everyone to see.

"You can see here where the bones were fractured in several places, there was also nerve damage. I'm quite frankly amazed he was able to walk on it at all, that was strictly adrenaline and willpower and also due to the concussion in my opinion."

"My client is accused of being a deserter and being AWOL, can either of those things be attributed to his injuries?"

"The initial desertion was brought on by the concussion, as I stated there is confusion and brief memory loss.

"As for being AWOL, Sergeant Major Dalton suffered the loss of a limb, in my experience that is akin to losing a close relative. I highly doubt he was thinking clearly for some time."

"Thank you Doctor Bell." MacCarthy said.

"Major Gunther." The Colonel nodded to him.

"Doctor Bell, no one is arguing the accused suffered greatly. I certainly feel for him, but he recovered mentally enough to physically heal then complete his mission correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't he, in all that time, notify his CO that he was alive and realtively well?"

"Objection! Doctor Bell is a medical doctor, not a psychiatrist." MacCarthy argued.

"Question withdrawn." Major Gunther said.

Doctor Bell was dismissed and Steve was called to testify.

They went over the case that led to him discovering Jack was alive.

Steve pointed out that Jack made sure the remaining bullets made it back onto their hands.

"Commander MacGarrett, how long have you known Jack Dalton?"

"Objection! What bearing does that have on this trial?" Gunther asked.

"The prosecution is calling my client's integrity into question by leveling desertion and AWOL charges at him. Two of my client's most recent team mates and his CO have both said he would never do either of these things. I wanted to hear from someone who's known him far longer."

"I'll allow it. Please answer the question Commander." The Colonel nodded.

"Close to twenty years now." Steve smiled at Jack who nodded back with his own smile.

"How would you characterize Jack Dalton? Is he a loyal soldier? Responsible? Someone you'd want watching your six?"

"Absolutely! I would follow Jack Dalton to hell and back because I know he'd do everything possible to get me home without regard to his own welfare." Steve replied.

Mister MacCarthy retook his seat and Major Gunther started his cross-examination.

"Tell me Commander, how long has it been since you last saw Jack Dalton?"

"Probably five years or so."

"People can change a great deal in five years. For instance, did you ever believe your 'responsible', 'loyal soldier' friend, would steal a dangerous weapon Commander?"

"No." Steve reluctantly admitted.

"So if you never believed he was capable of theft, yet we know he did it according to your own investigation, then why should the panel believe he's not equally as capable of desertion and going AWOL? No further questions for this witness."

Steve was excused and sat behind Jack

"Sorry buddy." He murmured squeezing Jack's shoulder.

Jack nodded and leaned over whispering to Major Ericson who looked at him then relayed the message to Mister MacCarthy who also looked at Jack then frowned and shook his head.

"Mister MacCarthy, call you next witness." The Colonel ordered.

"May I have a moment to confer with my client?"

The Colonel nodded.

Jack's team and Steve sat forward listening in.

"Putting you on the stand is too risky." MacCarthy said.

"Major Gunther will have the chance to cross-examine." Major Ericson reminded.

"The panel needs to hear what I did and why from me." Jack replied.

"Mister MacCarthy?" The Colonel asked.

"Are you sure Jack?" Mac asked.

"I gotta do this bud." 

MacCarthy sighed and stood.

"I call Sergeant Major Jack Dalton to the stand." He said.


	23. Chapter 23

Built For War

Chapter 23

Jack was sworn in and took his seat, he turned to Colonel Godfried, his 'judge'.

"May I just tell what happened without all the questions?"

The Colonel nodded.

Jack took a deep breath and talked about the stairs collapsing, the fire, hurting, being trapped and confused, believing he was back at his grandfathers ranch. 

"I had no idea I'd walked thirty miles. I don't even remember reaching the Falkenrath's, I guess I passed out...and woke up in a German hospital weeks later.

"I didn't have any memories of any of it...they told me...about my leg..." Jack took a deep breath and looked at the officer's who's judgement he faced, "I withdrew up here," Jack touched his head,"I'm not ashamed to admit I was in a bad place, it took my friends a while to get through to me...breaking through my mental walls as it were.

"I started to remember then, it was all jumbled and they helped me figure out where the pieces went in this puzzle in my head.

"I never would have knowingly or intentionally left my men. I would have done everything humanly possible to save them if I hadn't had that concussion leaving me confused."

"You've been given a copy of the Sergeant Major's service record that bares that out as well as the testimony you've heard already." Mister MacCarthy added.

"Yes, we have them and the panel will take them into account." The Colonel replied and turned to Jack, "do you have anything to add Sergeant Major?"

"Yes...I admit to being AWOL--"

"Jack!" Mac interrupted.

"Your honor, I move to strike that--" MacCarthy started as he rose.

"NO!" Jack snapped, "I have always taken responsibility for my actions, accepted the consequences of those actions, that will not change, now let me finish." 

MIster MacCarthy shook his head and dropped back into his chair.

"As I was saying, I admit to being AWOL, although unknowingly for the first several months of my hospitalization.

"After that my focus was recovering and completing my mission so no one else, military or civilian alike, would die at Kovac's hands. I was only willing to put myself at risk, not another team and have it turn out the same way.

"I also took the 'smart bullet's' from the DARPA lab to help me achieve that goal.

"My only regret is that my family and friends suffered by me not telling them I was alive before now." Jack looked looking at them with regret then turned to the Colonel, "that's all I have to say sir."

"Major Gunther?"

"I don't have any questions for him sir, seeing as how he just made my case for me."

"Alright, then this panel will deliberate and decide Sergeant Major Dalton's fate." Colonel Godfried ordered and he and the panel exited the room.

Mac strode over to Jack and gripped his arm.

"I had to do what was right Mac, you understand that don't you?"

Mac could see the plea in his eyes and Mac nodded, "I get it big guy."

"Either that was the stupidest thing you ever did or the cleverest." Desi smiled.

"Thanks Des." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Clever!?! There was nothing clever about admitting your guilt! You handed yourself to them!" Riley fumed.

"What he did was plead not guilty then sat there under oath and admitted to two of the three charges. The panel will respect that he did that." Steve replied.

"Ri, do you remember when my grandfather's watch went missing?" Jack took her hand.

"You asked if I had seen it and I said I didn't know where your dumb watch was and I went to my room."

"I recall you yelling, stomping upstairs and slamming the door." Jack teased.

"You came up a little while later with milk and cookies and I confessed to accidentally breaking it." She smiled at him.

"You pulled it out of your hiding place and told me you were sorry. Do you remember what I told you?" 

" 'When you take responsibilty you can be forgiven a lot easier and faster than when you lie and cover up the truth. Trust is a hard thing to get back once you've lost it'." She quoted him.

"I know that all too well Riles." He looked at her sadly.

"I don't want you to go to jail old man, I've been there remember and I don't want you to go through that too." Riley hugged him.

"I want to go out and get some fresh air and sunshine." He said and they headed for the door.

Matty's phone pinged and she checked it, "I need to take this."

"We're not leaving Matty." Mac eyed her.

"Of course not." She assured him and left to take her call privately.

"Here." Steve handed Jack a cup of coffee.

"I could use something a lot stronger." Jack toasted him and took a sip.

Riley sat on one side of Jack while Mac sat on the other.

They all feared the worst and were trying to shore themselves and Jack up for the inevitable verdict and jail sentence.

"You've been taking care of the Shelby?"

"Better than you old man." Riley teased.

"Keep it up and I'll take it back girl!"

Everyone chuckled except Mac.

"That ginormous brain of your's needs to stop working overtime partner." Jack wrapped an arm around him.

"You're going to jail Jack." Mac looked at him worriedly.

"I'll be okay."

"You've only got one leg--"

"Mac. Stop." Jack ordered, "you know I can take care of myself." He silently looked at Mac reminding him he was Delta and CIA at one time.

"Doesn't mean I won't worry." Mac replied.

"Ri, can I have a minute with him?"

Once Riley had moved over to Bozer he turned to Mac, "when I wasn't physically on the hunt for Kovac I worried about you too. Whatever happens you keep your eye on the ball bud okay?"

"Don't trust anyone in there okay?"

"Love you bud." Jack hugged him, "go get Ri for me?"

Mac nodded and a moment later Riley sat down next to him again.

"He saying good-bye isn't he?" Bozer asked seeing Jack hug Riley who stood and wiped her eyes then joined them.

"Jack wants to talk to you." She told Bozer.

Bozer sighed and went over to Jack.

"You did a real good job of looking after them and I need you to continue that for me. Make sure they take care of themselves, their heads and their hearts, okay Boze?"

"I will." Bozer promised then hugged him.

They rose and Jack went over to Desi, "walk with me."

The pair moved a few yards away and he turned to her.

"Thank you for stepping in for me. I know it's not what we agreed to but I need you to stay on Des. I trust you to take care of them, keep them safe for me since I can't do it now--"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Jack asked surprised.

"I've been thinking about it since you said you weren't coming back and didn't have time to ask me before you were arrested."

"Thanks Des." He clasped her hands and they headed back to the others.

"Okay, I'm sending Danno, keep me updated." Steve said and hung up.

"Let me know how it goes." Danny requested and left.

"Hey, I haven't had a chance to say this but thanks for the lawyers man." Jack clasped Steve's hand.

"I got you the JAG lawyer I assumed your people got Mister MacCarthy." Steve replied.

"Matty didn't say anything about hiring him and I'm sure my dad would have told me if he'd done it..." Mac frowned.

"There's MacCarthy, let's ask him." Desi nodded to the man coming toward them.

"Mister MacCarthy, who--" Jack started.

"Congratulations Sergeant Major, the case has been dismissed." MacCarthy said stunning them all.


	24. Chapter 24

Built For War

Chapter 24

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Most people would be happy about the news." Mister MacCarthy smiled amused.

"Oh believe me I am but how did this happen?" Jack replied.

"You were a casualty of politics. Now, my wife and I still have several days vacation left before heading back to Washington so I will say good-bye and congratulations." Mister MacCarthy shook his hand and departed.

Jack watched him go as Matty came up.

"They dropped the charges Matty." Bozer grinned.

"So I heard." She looked at Jack who met her eyes and she gave the barest of nods.

"I think this calls for a luau." Steve said giving them the address and promising to meet thm there at 8:30.

"Let's get out of here big guy." Mac took his left arm and Riley took his right.

"Yeah old man, let's get your borrowed uniform off so it can be returned before anyone notices." She added.

Jack let them guide him to the SUV and Bozer drove them to the hotel.

He felt Mac's hand on his arm and looked over.

"Okay?" 

"Tired." Jack shrugged.

"Plenty of time for a nap before the luau." Mac smiled.

"Sounds like a plan hoss." Jack nodded.

Once in the hotel room Jack changed into jeans and tee shirt hanging the uniform up.

"Is Steve going to run that back to the base?" Mac asked.

"Um--"

"Hey Mac," Bozer interrupted coming out of the bathroom wearing swim trunks Matty had had delivered to them, "get changed, we're going to hit the pool."

"I think I'm going to hang out here."

"And watch me sleep? Go to the pool bud, have some fun." Jack urged.

"Are you sure?" Mac hesitated.

"It's Hawaii, go get some sun." Jack ordered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Mac asked again after he changed into his swim trunks.

"Mac, buddy, go away so I can nap." Jack pushed him out the door, "I promise I'll be here when you get back." He added knowing that was the real issue.

Mac smiled and headed down to the pool.

Jack grabbed Bozer's phone and punched in the long-distance number.

'Hello?'

"Thanks for the lawyer, why was I a casualty of politics?"

' Bess is considering running and one of her opponents decided to use you to divert her attention. The FBI helped us figure it out and I personally spoke to Colonel Godfried.'

"And the charges were dropped."

'They never should have been brought against you. I've dealt with the military officer who sought them. I'm sorry son.'

"Not your fault and I'm sorry I let you believe I was dead."

'Believe me, I understand the need to complete your mission. You should also know you saved a lot of lives, as it turns out Tiberius Kovac, under the psuedonym Jason Long, managed to purchase a nuclear weapon on the black market.'

"My God Uncle Conrad." Jack breathed.

'We have reason to believe he intended to use it in Honolulu when Vice President Hurst and the Japanese Prime Minister were meeting this afternoon.

'The Navy intercepted the transport ship early this morning. You are the hero here Jack.'

"I just completed my mission Uncle Conrad, I'm glad it's all over."

'Same here son, when are you coming home?'

"Not sure, tomorrow maybe?"

Jack looked over at the knock on the door,"somebody is at the door, hold on."

He walked over and found Matty there so he let her in.

"Hey boss lady, when are we hitting the road?"

"Early tomorrow afternoon, why?"

"We'll be back in L.A. by dinner tomorrow probably." He relayed.

'I'll talk to you tomorrow night then.'

"Okay. Love you."

'Love you too son.' Conrad said and hung up.

"Nick?" Matty asked.

"Uncle Conrad." Jack repleid and deleted the call from Bozer's phone and put it back.

"He sent Mister MacCarthy and got the charges dropped upon learning I was a political pawn." Jack sighed.

"It's been a rough few days." Matty said.

"A rough year plus." Jack sat on the bed.

"I'm glad you're alive Jack, it hasn't been the same without you."

"Missed the old Dalton charm?" He grinned.

"I've been in the room two minutes and you're starting to annoy me." She glared at him and headed for the door, "take a nap."

Jack chuckled as she shut the door, he laid down and followed the bosses orders and closed his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Built For War

Chapter 25

"Jack?" Mac called returning to the room three hours later.

"Hey bud, good swim?" Jack asked exiting the bathroom.

"Did you get some sleep?" Mac replied.

"Sure did and I am ready for that luau." Jack smiled.

"We have a couple of hours yet." Mac said grabbing his clothes to shower, "but we could grab a beer?"

"Sounds good hoss."

Mac quickly showered and the men headed down to the bar.

Jack took a sip of his beer and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked.

"It's been a hard year."

"I know." Mac looked down.

"I'm sorry Mac. I was so afraid Kovac would come after y'all...I couldn't have survived if he'd hurt you."

Mac raised his fist and Jack bumped it with a soft smile.

"You did what you did for us. I understand. I won't lie and say it didn't hurt like hell thinking you were dead...but finding out you're alive...none of that matters now. I don't care if you can't come back to Phoenix or not as long as you're still in my life. I need you Jack...my dad has cancer."

"Damn bud, I know how much finding that out sucks."

"I know you do. When I found out all I could think of how much you'd understand what I was feeling."

"Hey, there's Mac and Jack." Bozer pointed and started for them.

Riley and Desi grabbed his arms and steered him away.

"Give them some time alone Boze." Riley said.

The women could see their serious conversation and didn't want to interrupt.

"If we're going to be ready for the luau we need to shower and dress." Desi added pulling him toward the elevators.

"We'll be back tomorrow, late afternoon. I'll text you the hangar location. Okay, we'll see you then." Matty ended her call and headed for the elevators.

She spotted Mac and Jack and watched them a long moment.

_Mac needs this one on one with Jack._

_They...we all do._

With a nod to make that happen she headed to her room.

"It was hard for me thinking you were dead but it had to be worse for you going through the amputation and recovery without the people who love you to help you."

"I got through it." Jack shrugged taking a pull of beer.

"So what's been going on with you this past year?" He asked.

"Work. I've spent a lot of time with Nick. Not to replace you, no one could ever do that big guy, I want you to know that."

"That means a lot to me Mac and I'm glad you and Nicky get along. He's a good guy and I'm glad he was there for you."

"We talked about you a lot." Mac smiled.

"Trading Jack stories huh? Should I be afraid?" Jack arched an eyebrow at him.

"I might have some new blackmail material...and gave Nick some." Mac teased.

"That's just plain unfair bud!" Jack complained.

It felt good to be talking to Mac like this again.

If Jack were truthful with himself, and he always was, he was afraid Mac wouldn't forgive him...or need him since he'd spent the last year in others care.

Would Jack still have a place in Mac's life?

"Thank you Mac for leaving a place open for me." He blurted out.

"There will always be a place for you Jack." Mac leaned over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're back with us partner." He whispered in Jack's ear.

"Me too." Jack replied emotionally.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Their beers were long gone but neither man moved as they caught up.

"I know Des has a rough manner but she's kept you safe, that's why I asked her to fill in for me."

"She has done a good job but like I told her...your shoes are hard to fill."

"Thanks brother." Jack nodded.

"You have no idea how many times I thought to myself WWMD?"

"Wait, some weapons of mass destruction?" Mac asked confused.

"No bud," Jack chuckled, "what would Mac do. Alas, my brain ain't that ginormous."

"Did you say alas?" Mac ribbed.

"I read Shakespeare in high school."

"So you read it when he wrote it?" Mac snickered.

"You young whipper-snapper!" 

The men cracked up.

"Time to go boys." Matty said coming up with the others.

"Let's go feast on some pork." Jack rose and held out his hand to Mac who clasped it and let Jack pull him to his feet with a smile.

"Mmmm pork." Mac grinned.

"Did I miss something? Did old Homer forsake his beloved donuts for pork?" Jack asked aghast.

"No." Mac laughed and they headed for the door.

"Aloha!" Steve called seeing them.

He hugged Jack and led them to a table where a native Hawaiian gave the women flowered lei's and the men received kukui nut necklaces.

A group photo was taken and they were served pineapple smoothies while listening to Hawaiian music.

Steve introduced the rest of the 5-0 team, Lou, Adam, Tawny and Junior to them.

"Thanks for what you said on the stand Detective Williams." Jack offered his hand.

"You're welcome and it's Danny." He shook it.

"Jack then."

"Not that it wasn't good to meet you but when are you all leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." Jack chuckled.

"Good. Next time you show up here make it for a vacation okay?"

"No promises."

Danny shook his head amusing Jack.

"Have a seat, the show is starting." Steve clapped both their backs and everyone sat.

They learned the cultural significance of the luau, heard the Queen's prayer sung, saw the Royal Court and had their ranks and traditional costumes explained.

Then came the uncovering of the 'imu', the underground oven.

All the guests were invited to the buffet station where they ate their fill pf the pork and various fruits and vegetables.

Hula dancers performed while they ate.

Jack pushed his friends to join in.

Riley and Bozer pulled Mac and desi with them and Jack laughed seeing them try to do the dance.

Matty wore a fond smile watching him and realized how much she'd truly missed him.

"Jack?" She asked as he rose.

"Gotta hit the head."

Jack finished his business and exited the mens room walking to the bar.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"A water please."

The bartender got it and handed it to him.

"Mahalo." He smiled.

"Jack?"

"Checking up on me Matilda?" He arched an eyebrow at her, "it's water, in case you were wondering." He added taking a sip.

"You're a grown man, you can drink what you want. I just wanted to talk to you a minute." She pointed to a chair and they sat.

"When I first learned you died, I thought, there's no way he'd give Kovac that satisfaction--"

"You were right." He nodded.

"But then reality set in and I realized I'd never see you again and there were things that should have been said a long time ago--"

"Matilda, we cleared the air already. Nothing else needs to be said, no apologies, no forgiveness. This is a fresh start."

"Okay, good, but I have to admit I was really angry with you too. You left me to be the sole parent to them. I'm not mother material." She sighed.

"Seems to me you did a fine job in my absence." Jack smiled.

"We're better as co-parents."

"Do you think they know that's how we think of them...as our kids?" He wondered.

"Riley was essentially yours and Mac needed a father figure who was present in his life at all times and you got Bozer by virtue of the best friend factor but to answer your question, I think they consider you their father." She answered.

"Probably the only kids I'll ever have." He sighed.

"Wait until they have kids." She snickered.

"Better not be any time soon mom!"

"The luau's out there." Mac patted Jack's shoulder.

"Just talking baby Einstein." Matty rose, "let's go pop."

"Yes ma'am." Jack grinned and let them lead him back to the feast where he filled another plate and enjoyed their last night in Hawaii.


	27. Chapter 27

Built For War

Chapter 27

They made it back to their room around midnight.

Steve said he'd be at the airport to see them off and bade them goodnight.

"You want in the bathrom first Jack?" Mac asked.

"You two go ahead, it's gonna take me longer now." Jack replied so Mac headed to take care of his nightly ritual.

Once Mac was done Bozer took his turn, he exited the bathroom and Jack grabbed his clothes, small black bag and crutches heading inside and closing the door.

Jack unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

He took a long look at the white scars on his body from the blast at Kovac's compound.

Unbandaging his newest wound from his final run-in with the terrorists he treated it then set to work on his leg.

He removed his clothes and sat on the toilet where he detached his prosthetic and sock from the stump.

Jack washed and dried his stump thoroughly then slathered lotion on it and pulled on his sweatpants.

He stood balancing on his crutch while he brushed his teeth, then washed his sock and laid it out to dry then cleaned out his prosthetic for the next day.

Packing up his supplies he grabbed his clothing and exited the bathroom.

"Jack..." Mac inhaled sharply.

Bozer simply stared.

"Take a breath guys." Jack said dropping his dirty clothes into his suitcase and crutching his way to the bed.

"Do you want on this side Jack?" Mac offered.

"We've shared a bed often enough to know which side I like bud."

"I just thought it might be better..."

"Mac," Jack sat on the bed and leaned his crutches against the wall then leaned against the headboard, "I know this is a shock for the two of you. Look all you need to, ask me whatever you want to know then let's put it to bed...figuratively speaking."

"Does it hurt?" Bozer asked.

"Not anymore, obviously it did at first but not now."

"What all do you have to do for it?" Mac asked.

Jack explained how he took care of his leg.

"It's just a part of my daily routine now but let me tell you when I first got my care instructions I'd forget then they'd remind me and I started to think about it in military terms and it got easier to remember." He shrugged.

"You have to use crutches?" Bozer motioned.

"I can't sleep in my prosthetic Boze and I'm not as balanced as a flamingo is on one leg." Jack joked.

"Jack..."

"Listen bud...Bozer, this is a part of my life now. I'm still the same Jack you know and love." He grinned opening his arms to them.

"Love might be stretching it Jack." Bozer smirked.

"You wound me man. My boy here loves me, don't you Mac?"

"I do Jack. Let's get some sleep." Mac said seriously.

Bozer reached over and turned the lights off.

Mac settled down next to Jack.

"Night Boze, night Jack." He said.

"Night Mac, Jack." Bozer replied.

"Go to sleep John Boy and Jim Bob." Jack said.

"Who?" Mac and Bozer said in unison.

"I'm surrounded by kids!" Jack sighed and soon they were all asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Built For War

Chapter 28

"Um...do you need any help Jack?" Mac asked the next morning.

"Nope, I had them deliver a shower chair yesterday." Jack replied and closed the bathroom door.

He stripped down, opened the shower door and sat on the chair, leaning his crutches against the outside wall.

Turning the shower on he thoroughly washed and dried himself, opened the door and grabbed the crutches, got to his foot, towel over his shoulder and climbed out.

After he finished drying off he sat on the toilet and liberally coated his stump with baby powder, rolled a fresh 'sock' on over it, donned his boxers and reattached his prosthetic then finished dressing.

Jack wiped down the chair and placed it outside the shower for them to collect later, gathered his dirty clothes, supplies and crutches and exited the bathroom.

He packed his things while Mac then Bozer showered.

"I'm going to take these down to the truck." Mac said grabbing his and Jack's suitcases and the crutches while Bozer was in the shower.

"Mac, I can carry my own stuff." 

"I got it." Mac replied and left the room.

Jack zipped up the garment bag that contained his uniform and carried it to the ladies hotel room and knocked.

"I'm heading to the car, y'all need anything taken down?"

"You can take my suitcase." Riley nodded, rolling it over to him, "thanks."

Jack nodded and took it to the parking garage, he passed Desi as he headed for the SUV.

"I think he's doing some sort of math equation to fit all the luggage." She joked.

"Probably." He smiled fondly.

"Jack! I could have gotten Riley's suitcase!" Mac called.

"Chillax bud, I'm making myself useful."

Mac took the suitcase while Jack placed the garment bag in the back.

"I'm going to get Boze's stuff, you go to the restaurant and relax, we'll join you in a few minutes." Mac told him and they boarded the elevator where Mac gently pushed him out in the lobby and headed upstairs.

Jack took a deep breath and headed for the restaurant.

A short time later the others joined him and they ate their last meal in Hawaii before heading to the airport hangar and home.

"I need to borrow this guy for a few minutes." Steve said taking Jack's arm when they arrived.

"Why?" Mac frowned.

"I'm not under arrest again am I?" Jack asked warily.

"No buddy, just come with me. We'll be back in a few minutes." Steve said and they stepped through the hangar door into the offices.

Mac watched as the minutes ticked by, growing more worried.

"Breath Mac, Jack is fine." Desi said.

Mac nodded not taking his eyes off the door.

Ten minutes later Jack and Steve reappeared.

"Everything okay?" Mac asked.

"All good bud."

"Mahalo brother." Steve hugged Jack.

"You're welcome." Jack replied.

"Mac," Steve offered his hand, "thanks for your help."

"It got my partner back so thank you Commander."

"It's Steve." He replied and they shook hands, "you all have a safe flight." He added walking them to the plane.

"Aloha Commander." Matty nodded and led her team into the plane.

Soon the Phoenix team were in the air for the flight home.

"Jack." Matty motioned him to join her in the front of the plane.

"What's going on Matty?" Mac asked concerned.

"I just need a minute with Jack blondie."

Jack shrugged and followed her to a set of seats.

"So what did the Commander want?"

Jack pulled out two envelopes from his back pocket and handed them to her.

Matty read them and looked at Jack.

"Shook their hands even." Jack smirked.

"Citations from the Governor of Hawaii and the Japanese Prime MInister. I'm impressed." She smiled.

"Hey, uh, don't mention it to them." He nodded behind him.

"For all your bragging and boasting I know you hate receiving accolades for what you consider doing your job." Matty nodded.

"So what's going on boss lady?" Jack asked.

"With your...passing...you apartment was put back on the market..."

"So I have no place to live?" He sighed nodding, "I figured as much."

"We're checking into secure apartments for you to look at but I'm sure Mac will insist you stay with him for the time being."

"Probably." Jack sighed.

"Jack?"

"He and Boze saw my leg, Mac's being a little over-protective." He looked up to see Matty smirking.

"What?" He frowned.

"I sense some irony there."

"Yeah, okay, I'm a helicopter parent, I get the joke but the kid does need a keeper, even you have to admit that but I'm not an invalid Matilda."

"Jack, it's a shock to all of us that you lost a leg, we all need to adjust. Give Mac and the others some time okay?"

"Yeah...okay." He nodded.

"Blondie is looking pretty anxious." 

"Thanks for the talk." Jack said and headed back to Mac.


	29. Chapter 29

Built For War

Chapter 29

"Jack?" Mac asked, as he sat down.

"She's looking for new digs for me."

"You can stay with us Jack." Mac offered.

"Thanks bud." Jack nodded, "I'm gonna take a little nap." He added and closed his eyes.

Mac retrieved a blanket and put it on him then settled down and closed his own eyes.

Bozer went to get a drink and Riley followed.

"Is it me or have Mac and Jack switched roles?" She asked.

"Huh?" Bozer frowned.

"Mac is being the over-protective one, not that I don't understand. We learn Jack is alive, that he lost his leg and then he gets arrested." She shook her head.

"We saw his leg." Bozer blurted.

"You mean..."

"His stump."

"Boze!"

"That's what he calls it. He can't wear his prosthetic to bed. We saw it and asked questions, he told us too Riley." He added before she could get mad at him again.

"It freaked us out." He admitted.

"He's still Jack." She squeezed his arm.

Bozer nodded, handed her a drink and they retook their seats.

Matty sat across from Desi who had been keeping an eye on everyone.

"I know Jack spoke to you..." Matty said.

Desi focused on Matty.

"Stay or go?"

"Stay." Desi answered.

"Good."

"Mac and Bozer have seen it."

"Jack's leg." Matty nodded.

"I remember the first time I saw one of my team mates without his prosthetics. He told me it was better than being dead. It wasn't easy, he grieved for a long time and he had a lot of bad days, even years after it happened. He wondered what his worth was." Desi said looking at Jack.

"We'll all keep a close eye on him." Matty replied and they both nodded, vowing to make sure Jack Wyatt Dalton knew his worth to them personally and professionally.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke suddenly and took several calming breaths.

He had dreamt about Kovac escaping and coming after his friends...his family.

_He's dead. Dead and rotting away in Hawaii never to terrorize anyone again._

Jack pushed the blanket off, making sure not to disturb Mac who he knew hadn't slept well last night, _that ginormous brain of his fretting over me._

He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and dried it.

Exiting the bathroom he grabbed two bottles of water and headed back to Mac who was just waking up.

"We got an hour yet." Jack said handing him the water and taking a drink from his own bottle.

"Thanks." Mac nodded and drank too.

"I kept the storage locker, all of your stuff is still there."

"Mac." Jack shook his head.

"I couldn't get rid of your possessions Jack."

Jack looked at him fondly.

"You even kept Telly?" Jack asked.

"Who loves ya baby?" Mac grinned.

"You've done some homework." Jack laughed.

"I always wondered why you said that to me downrange, I knew it wasn't from Die Hard or Star Wars so when I saw the painting I researched him."

"Thanks for keeping my stuff bud." Jack said sincerely.

"I have your dad's dog tags in a safe place big guy." Mac held up his water bottle and Jack tapped it with his own.

"Who loves ya baby?" Jack smiled softly.

"Love you too partner." Mac smiled back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Phoenix jet landed in L.A. late that afternoon and they disembarked.

Jack was stunned to see his old Delta team there.

"You really are the hardest son- of- a- gun to kill aren't you?" Paul 'Deacon' Hern hugged him tightly.

"Let the rest of us have a crack at him Dec." Caleb Worthy, former team leader, said elbowing the other man and hugging Jack too.

"It's good to see you alive. You get him?" Worthy asked.

"Damn good to see you too and yeah, I got the SOB."

Fitgerald 'Fitzy' Chang hugged him followed by Oman Muniz.

Sidney 'Big Boy' Lanier squeezed the breath out of him.

"Damn man, I think you broke a rib." Jack teased.

Jack then leaned down and hugged Ryan Thorpe.

"You ever need an ear I'm here man." Ryan whispered.

"I'm good but thanks." Jack nodded.

"Should we tell him we were working all our old contacts to find the bastard?" Deacon asked Worthy loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm glad you didn't find him, I'd never want you all to get hurt avenging me." Jack looked at them, he included his Phoenix family in that too.

"What do you say we head to my place? We'll grab some take-out and beer." Mac suggested.

"How about you all go to Mac's, Boze and I can make a food run." Riley offered.

"Thanks Ri." Jack nodded.

Mac and Bozer loaded all the luggage up, they got in their vehicles and headed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The food was long gone and the reminiscing had dwindled down but everyone was reluctant to leave.

"Y'all need to get out of here, old Jack needs his beauty sleep." Jack said.

"I think a facelift is more suitable to make that mug anything close to resembling beauty." Deacon cracked.

"Damn Dec, that was harsh, I might have to have my boy here do something sciency to you!"

"Sciency Jack?" Mac chuckled.

"Yeah, think of something real good bud." Jack grinned and narrowed his eyes as his former team mate.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Deacon said and headed for the door.

The others cracked up, hugged Jack and headed out for their hotel.

They would be back to visit again the next morning.

"Take care of him okay? Call if either of you need anything." Deacon said sincerely to Mac.

"Thanks, I will. It was good to see you guys again." Mac replied.

"This was damn better than last time." Worthy nodded.

"Yeah, he really is hard to kill isn't he?" Munoz smiled.

"Thank the Lord for that." Fitzy replied.

"See you guys tomorrow." Mac said.

"We'll bring lunch." Ryan offered and Mac accepted.

He waved as they pulled away, he turned to find Matty and the others there.

"We're going to head out too blondie. Both of you get some sleep." Matty ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and watched them go then went back inside and locked the door.

He found Jack still on the deck leaning on the railing and staring at the stars.

"I'm glad you're alive and home." Mac said softly standing beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Me too bud, me too."


	30. Chapter 30

Built For War

Chapter 30

Jack had showered and was dressing when Mac knocked on his door the next morning.

"Yeah?" He called.

Mac opened the door and brought his phone over.

"It's Nick."

"Thanks bud." Jack nodded and took it, "hey Nicky."

'Damn J.J. it's good to hear your voice.'

"You too. I thought you'd be here yesterday when I got home."

'We're coming up in a few days. You need a chance to adjust to being back, believe me, I know.'

"My old Delta team was here."

'And?'

"It was good to see them."

'But you would have preferred a little quiet time to work things out in your head.'

"Yeah." Jack replied and glanced at Mac, "they're coming for lunch before they head home."

'Just take a few deep breaths and if it gets to be too much let Mac and the others know. I lost my cool and said some thing and felt like a real ass for it.

'If you need some space tell them.'

"Thanks Nicky."

'Call me anytime okay? We'll see you in a few days.'

"Okay. Bye."

'Hey, call your sister and mom and dad.'

"I will. Love you."

'Love you too cous.'

Jack hung up and handed the phone back to Mac.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been here. I know Matty kept him updated." Mac frowned.

"He's just giving me some time to be used to being home." Jack replied and finished dressing.

"Hey Mac, Jack, you up? We brought breakfast." Bozer called.

"We'll be out in a minute Boze." Mac called and chuckled as Jack pushed him toward the door.

"No Desi?" Mac asked.

"She said she had some stuff to do but I think she just wanted to give us some time alone with the old man." Riley answered hugging Jack.

Jack thought it was more likely Des knew he needed space...just like Nick did.

They had both gone through very different life changing experiences and knew what helped them to cope...time and space to adjust to being around family and friends again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time breakfast was over and the dishes washed and put away 'Dalton's Heroes' were there with lunch.

They ate, they talked some more then each said a private good-bye to Jack.

"For all the crap I give you Jack I am so damn glad you're alive." Deacon hugged him.

"Thanks man." 

"If you need anything you call me." 

"I hear ya." Jack smiled.

\------------------------------------------

"When Mac called and told me you were alive, what you'd been through...I was relieved you were still alive...and guilty as hell for not rescuing you like you did for me." Worthy admitted.

"Nothing you could have done man. I'm okay. I'm adjusting." Jack shrugged.

Worthy hugged him.

"We need to get together more often."

"That'd be nice. I owe your kid a Fort Night rematch." Jack joked.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Worthy chuckled and let the next member of the team have their turn with him.

\----------------------------------------------

Sidney came out next, looked at Jack then gave him another crushing hug.

"Can't breath man." Jack gasped.

Sidney let him go tearfully.

"Sure hope you're gentler with those little kids man." Jack teased.

"You were dead Jack."

"I was never dead big guy but I am sorry I let y'all think that." Jack touched his arm.

Lanier hugged him again, much gentler this time.

"I only live two hours away." Sidney hinted.

"So does my cousin so don't get into trouble, he's the Crime Lab Director."

"Maybe I'll stop in one day to meet him." Sidney smiled.

"You do that." Jack chuckled and slapped his back.

\---------------------------------------------

"When I told Judy you were dead she said we should do jell-o shots. When she found out you were alive she threw out all the jell-o." Muniz chuckled.

"I'll send her a big boxful." Jack smirked.

"Give me a heads-up so I know to be gone when it arrives."

"Now where's the fun in that man?"

"That's cold Jack!"

Jack laughed and they hugged.

"Damn I'm glad you're back with us Dalton."

"Me too amigo, me too."

\------------------------------------------------

"Only you could survive Tiberius Kovac's bomb." Fitzy shook his head and clasped Jack's hand, "your guardian angel was working overtime."

"More like the devil rejected me too." Jack grinned.

"The devil will never get a good guy like you buddy." Fitzy smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks bud." Jack said sincerely.

"Keep in touch." Fitzy eyed him then headed inside.

\--------------------------------------------

"Last one." Ryan Thorpe joked and rolled his chair out.

Jack sat by the firepit and looked at him.

"I meant what I said, if you need someone to listen I'm here." 

"That means a lot to me Ryan. It hasn't been easy, I initially checked out up here," Jack touched his head, "when I found out what happened to my leg. I'm doing okay now though."

"Good but trust me when I tell you you'll have bad days too Jack. I still do at times and it's been a decade." Ryan said soberly.

"Don't shut everyone out okay?" Ryan offered his hand.

Jack batted it away and hugged him.

"Always were a hugger weren't you Dalton?" Ryan chuckled.

"Damn straight and I don't crush you when _I_ do it." Jack grinned letting him go.

They went back into the house together and Jack walked them all out.

"You're all more than welcome to visit any time." Mac told them.

"What do you say boys, an annual visit to see old Jack and Mac?" Deacon asked.

They all started bleating making Jack crack up.

"Get out of here so I can miss y'all." He said and waved as they left.

"I'm gonna grab a nap." Jack said and headed to his room.

"Is he okay?" Riley asked.

"It's been a long few days." Mac nodded and they cleaned up.


	31. Chapter 31

Built For War

Chapter 31

Four days later at 10 a.m. there was a knock on the door.

Mac opened it to find Nick, Sam and a very familiar man.

"Mister President?" Mac gaped.

"Uncle Conrad, this is Mac, Angus MacGyver." Nick introduced.

"Uncle? Conrad?" Mac looked at Nick stunned.

"May we come in son?" Conrad asked, sharing an amused look with Nick.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Mac stepped back to let them and two Secret Service agents in.

"Sam, find Jack." Nick ordered and Sam put his nose to the floor and headed to the bedroom.

They grinned hearing Jack laugh, a few moments later he and Sam appeared.

"That's cheating!" Jack said then realized Nick wasn't alone.

"Uncle Conrad!" Jack limped over and hugged him.

"It's good to see you son."

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble."

"It never should have happened, I'm sorry Jack." Conrad apologized.

"It's over and done." Jack waved it off and pulled Nick over giving him a hug too.

"So you rode in the big bulletproof vehicle huh cous?" He grinned.

"Actually Jack," Nick held the keys up, "we brought the GTO up." He placed the keys in Jack's hand.

"I took good care of it for you." He smiled.

"Thanks Nicky." Jack said, tears in his eye.

"I know how much it means to you." Nick nodded.

Jack looked over at Mac who silently stared at Conrad.

"Breath bud." He gently shook Mac's shoulder.

"Jack! Do you know who that is?!?"

"Sir, we have three unknowns approaching." One of the agents relayed.

Jack limped over to the door to look out.

"Boze, Ri and Des." He told them.

"Let them in." Conrad ordered.

"Hey Mac, what's with the men in black?" Bozer asked and swallowed seeing who stood there.

"Uncle Conrad, meet Wilt Bozer, Riley Davis and Desiree Nguyen." Jack introduced them.

"Uncle Conrad?" Riley hit Jack's arm, "how come I did not know this?!?"

"Mister President." Des saluted before jack could reply.

"Special Forces too." Jack motioned.

"Thank you for your service." Conrad returned the salute.

"I'll make coffee." Mac uttered.

"Uh, Mac, buddy, I'll do that." Bozer said.

"Okay, I'll make some breakfast for Jack and I." Mac nodded.

"You know what, I'll whip up some pancakes for..." Bozer counted everyone, including all the Secret Service agents, "eleven." He said heading to the kitchen.

"I can make breakfast." Mac muttered.

"Boze let slip your foray into making dinner. The kitchen isn't your strong suit." Jack led him to the couch motioning the others to follow.

"So what have you both been up to this last year?" He asked his cousin and uncle.

Bozer listened to them with half-an-ear as he cooked.

_Jack's uncle is the President of the United States!_

_That's why the Secretary of State was at Jack's memorial!_

"Why didn't the President come to talk about Jack instead of Secretary MacCord?" He wondered aloud.

"Uncle Conrad was in San Diego with me." Nick answered.

"Oh. That makes sense," Bozer nodded then ponted his spatula at Nick, "of course we didn't know about you then either."

"And you know why I didn't come for it." Nick replied.

"We'd have thought Jack was back from the dead." Mac said getting plates for everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us your uncle was the President?!?" Riley hissed at Nick.

"I don't recall it ever coming up." Nick answered.

"You could have mentioned it to us." Bozer frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better, none of my friends know either." Nick shrugged.

"You let Sam ride in the GTO!!!" Jack bellowed.

"Yep, I'm sure there's dog fur all over the back seat. I even told him to lick the windows." Nick smirked at Jack.

"Man! Now I gotta have it detailed!" Jack whined.

The others laughed and snickered at him.

"These pancakes are the best I've ever had son, don't tell the First Lady I said that." Conrad smiled to Bozer who preened.

"The President likes my pancakes." He elbowed Mac who shook his head chuckling.

"You were always a bottomless pit Jack." Conrad teased as Jack ate his fifth pancake.

"He's always hungry." Riley nodded.

"I got a good metabolism." Jack smiled.

"Or a tape worm."

"That's gross Nicky!" Jack made a face but didn't put his fork down.

"I've seen it before cous." Nick replied.

"You probably have seen a lot of gross stuff like that." Jack agreed.

"Wanna hear some more?" Nick smirked.

"NO!" Several voices replied.

Nick laughed and took his plate to the sink to rinse the syrup off.

"Hey, grab me a coffee refill would ya?" Jack requested.

"Do I look like your maid?" Nick retorted.

"I've got it Jack." Mac grabbed his mug and refilled it.

Nick watched him hand it to Jack, gave a slight shake of his head, sighed softly and returned to them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to be heading back to San Diego, I have a dinner meeting with the governor." Conrad said a few hours later and looked at Nick.

"I need to head home too." Nick nodded then turned to Jack, "if it's okay with you I'll take a long weekend next week and come up?"

"I'd like that." Jack smiled rising.

"We have plenty of room for you and Sam." Mac nodded to Nick.

"You take care son." Conrad hugged Jack, "I love you."

"Love you too Uncle Conrad." 

Conrad patted his arm and let Nick say his good-byes.

"If you want to talk..."

"Thanks Nicky." Jack hugged him, "see you next weekend."

"Sam, venez." Nick called and took him out for his business before they hit the road.

Once they were in the bulletproof vehicles Jack waved as they left.

"Why don't you relax while we clean up." Mac said ushering him inside and Jack went out to the deck to look at the cityscape he hadn't seen in over a year.


	32. Chapter 32

Built For War

Chapter 32

Nick pulled up to the house and let Sam out of the truck to do his business then knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Mac and Jack call in unison.

Nick walked in to find his cousin and Mac in an apparent battle of wills over a full laundry basket.

"Hey guys, what's up?" 

"I'm trying to do some laundry." Jack glared at Mac.

"I can do the laundry for you Jack." Mac replied.

"Okay...Mac, let go of the basket." Nick placed a hand on Mac's arm, when Mac looked at him Nick nodded.

Mac released the basket and Nick looked at Jack, "go do your laundry Jack."

"Thank you!" Jack growled and limped off.

"Let's have a little chat Mac." Nick ushered him onto the deck and they sat at the picnic table.

"I just want to help him." Mac looked at Nick.

"Jack doesn't need you to help him Mac. I have a friend who lost both of his legs so I gave him a call when Ms. Webber told me everything.

"I asked him how I should treat Jack...he told me to treat him like I always have Mac.

"Doc Robbins said the worst part of losing his legs was how others treated him when they found out.

"He said it was like everyone thought he was incapable of doing anything for himself.

"I've obviously never lost a limb but I've been through some trauma's of my own. I just wanted to feel normal again Mac.

"I just wanted my friends...my family...to treat me like they always had...no kid gloves, no walking on eggshells.

"I wasn't so fragile I was going to break...neither is Jack.

"I know you're adjusting to Jack being back but so is he."

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks Nick." Mac replied and rose heading into the house.

He checked the laundry room, the guest room, the entire house but his partner was no where to be found.

He started to get worried then took a deep breath and opened the front door, he released the breath he was holding when he spotted Jack in the GTO, head back, eyes closed.

He walked over to the passenger side and tapped on the window.

Jack reached over, unlocked the door and Mac got in.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Mac spoke.

"I'm sorry. I guess knowing you have a prosthetic then seeing your leg...it freaked me out Jack. I got overprotective instead of asking you what you needed from me."

"I just need you to treat me like me bud. I'm not an invalid, please don't treat me like one." Jack replied.

"I learned how to be a helicopter parent from the best." Mac smiled.

"The irony has already been pointed out to me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"That's a big word for you isn't it?" Mac teased.

"See! Right there! That's what I want smart-ass!" Jack shoved his arm.

Mac slid over and hugged Jack.

"I love you big guy."

"Love you too bud. Sorry I got mad at you, Nicky told me to talk to you if I needed space. I should have, I'm sorry too brother." Jack said.

"Let's put it behind us." Mac smiled.

"Deal. Now, we have a house guest, two, Sam would bite me if I forgot him, we should get back to." Jack said and they headed inside.

Jack found Nick and Sam on the deck.

"Thanks cous."

"You work it out?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. How did you know what to say to Mac?"

Nick rose and went over to him, "My old coroner lost his legs, he said to treat you the same as I always had." Nick answered and Jack hugged him tightly.

"I think we all need some fresh air." Nick said and the men took Sam to Santa Monica State Beach so Sam could run a bit.

An hour later they found the Morris Pub, a dog friendly restaurant and had lunch.

It was all good until some man a few tables over started telling a story about a mission he had been on with his Special Forces unit.

Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Jack?" Mac asked.

"That's guys not Special Forces bud. S.F. Operators don't talk about their missions, ninety percent of them were classified." Jack lowered his voice answering.

Mac thought back over the years he'd known Jack, for all his swagger he rarely talked about his military or CIA career before meeting Mac.

_He never even mentioned Sarah and he was in love with her...we learned of her when we had to rescue her._

"He got somebody's attention." Nick motioned to the bar where a lone man sat glaring at the braggart.

Jack rose and limped over to the bar.

"Can I get another and a refill for my friend here."

The man looked at him.

"Easy brother. He's not worth the time you'd serve for busting his head open." Jack told him.

"You too?"

"Yep and that's how I know he's not."

"It pisses me off man."

"Me too. That jack-ass will never have a clue but we can't beat the shit out of him for it...much as it might feel real good." Jack grinned.

"Sure as hell would. Name's Wyatt." He offered his hand.

"Well damn son, my name is Jack," he shook it, "middle name is Wyatt." He added chuckling.

"Thanks for the drink." Wyatt held up the fresh bottle.

"To the team," Jack touched his own to it, "you want to come and join us? My young friend was EOD and my cousin there is crime lab."

"They won't mind?"

"Nah, come on." Jack slung an arm around his shoulder and led his new friend to their table where he introduced them to each other.

They spent an hour talking then headed their separate ways.

"Hey brother, if you ever need an ear..." Jack handed him a scrap of paper with his cell number on it.

"Thanks Jack." 

"You take care Wyatt." Jack shook his hand.

"You too."

Nick drove them all back to Mac's where they just sat in the livingroom and talked.

At dinner they ordered Chinese, watched a couple of movies then turned in.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the team, minus Jack had a mission...it was three days before they returned

Mac was a little worse for wear, some bruises but okay otherwise.

"If y'all need to talk I can step out." Nick motioned to the deck.

"Thanks cous." Jack nodded, so Nick took Sam out back and closed the door behind them.

"Talk to me bud."

Mac told him how he and Desi completed the mission objective but had to dodge a few bad guys on the way to ex-fil.

"One tackled me down some stairs, how I got the bruises." Mac shrugged.

"Doc's say you're okay?" 

"Desi and I are fine big guy." He clapped Jack's shoulder, "although I am hungry." Mac added with a grin.

"Let's get NIcky." Jack chuckled and they headed for the deck.

"If you need me back I can--are you sure Rosie? Okay, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon as planned. If you need me call. Okay. Bye."

"You need to go?" Jack asked.

"No, they got it under control." Nick shook his head and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Let's go get some dinner." Jack smiled and they headed out.


	33. Chapter 33

Built For War

Chapter 33

Monday morning arrived and Nick packed his truck then ate breakfast with his cousin and Mac while Sam ate too.

After they ate the cousins took Sam for a walk.

"I'm glad you came up."

"Me too." Nick hugged him, "I'm so glad you're alive Jack."

Jack returned the hug tightly.

"If you ever need a break come to San Diego." Nick smiled.

"I might show up on your doorstep one day." Jack teased.

"I have a guest room J.J." Nick squeezed his his arm.

"Well maybe I'll have you one too at my new place." Jack grinned as they reached the house.

"Matty called." Mac told them.

"Drive safe Nicky." Jack hugged him again and helped get Sam settled into the back.

Jack waved as Nick backed out of the driveway.

"I'll drive bud." Jack pulled his keys out and they climbed into the GTO.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't need to come Jack, especially with Nick in town."

"Nick left right after you called Matty." Mac replied.

"And it wasn't because you called Matilda, he was heading home anyway." Jack added.

"So what's the mission?" Rily asked.

"Colby Aspen, a Stabford student disappeared in Costa Rica. This video was live streamed as it happened." Matty answered and showed them the man's abduction.

"The Barrios." Jack said.

"You know them?" Matty asked surprised.

"Delta rescued hostages from them, I remember the tattoo's." 

"Have they demanded a ransom?" Desi asked.

"Not yet." Matty replied.

"If I recall correctly, they will in a day or so, they like to make the families sweat." Jack answered.

"What can you tell us about them?" Mac asked.

"They're efficient. They'll move him around and won't hesitate to kill him if you miss your one chance to get him out. Get in, get out and if you need to hit them do it hard and fast before they can respond." Jack replied.

"We need to locate him first." Matty looked at Riley who was running the video through her software for clues.

"Where was Aspen last seen?" Jack asked.

Matty pulled up a map and put it on the screen.

"Tortuguero, it's an eco-tourism destination." She told them.

Jack walked over to the map and studied it.

"If they stashed him in a boat...Guacimo is a rural town, not a tourist destination and it's a short ride down the river." Jack looked at them.

"Wheels up in twenty." Matty ordered.

"Good luck." Jack looked at Mac.

"We'll be back with him soon." Mac fist bumped him and they departed the war room.

"Go get a coffee, it'll be a few hours before they get there." Matty told him and turned to her tablet to send information to Riley.

Jack silently sighed and left the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack made his way to a quiet corner and sat.

His heart was racing, he didn't have Nick to distract him this time and he worried they wouldn't come home.

_You're being stupid, they did okay without you for over a year._

_Desi took care of Mac, that's why I asked her to come...and asked her to stay because I can't look after him anymore._

_Please be safe Mac, come home brother._

Jack rose and headed to the cafeteria, he got a coffee and sat at a table with his troubling thoughts.

"This seat taken?"

He looked up to see James and shook his head.

"Hey uh...Mac told me, I'm sorry...I lost my pop to cancer..."

"I'm doing okay Dalton. Director Webber filled me in on the mission."

"Yeah...so uh, thanks for sending my uniform."

"I figured it would help them to see all that you've done for your country." James replied, "though I understand it was a political ploy against your uncle."

"The secretary actually and you of course know who my uncle is." Jack half-smiled shaking his head.

"Of course." James smiled back and looked at his watch.

"They should be landing in another five minutes or so Agent Dalton." James said, rose and departed.

Jack looked at his coffee and wondered how long he'd been sitting there and tossed the cup heading for the war room.

Jack heart nearly stopped when they lost contact with the team after hearing gunfire and explosions.

It was ten agonizing minutes before they heard Mac's voice saying they had Aspen and were heading to ex-fil.

"They did it." Matty smiled.

"Of course they did." Jack replied and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta get things ready for dinner." He called back.

Matty shook her head chuckling.

Jack slid behind the wheel of the GTO...his hands were shaking and he willed them to stop then drove away from Phoenix.


	34. Chapter 34

Built For War

Chapter 34

It had been over a month since Jack had rejoined Phoenix, he had repeatedly watched his team leave without him.

The team was headed to Japan so there was a lot of wait time before they reached the island.

"Come on Dalton."

"Where are we going boss lady?" He asked.

"Apartment hunting."

Jack shrugged and followed.

The first apartment was in the heart of downtown on the sixth floor so it was an immediate pass for Jack, if the power took the elevator out he didn't want to climb six flights of stairs.

The next two were too 'fancy' for him.

The fourth apartment was on the second floor and only ten minutes from Mac's.

At seventeen hundred square feet and two bedroom/bath's it was on the positive side for Jack.

Security was tighter here than his last place which was a plus.

The apartment itself had a lot of windows that could be darkened for privacy and it had a great view.

Jack toured the place alone then returned to Matty and the landlord.

"I like it." He nodded.

"I'll get the paperwork and get you set up then." The landlord said and headed to her office.

"I thought this might be the one." Matty said.

Jack nodded and walked over to the window, "It'll be a nice sunrise."

"A nice way to start the day." She agreed joining him.

"I'll have to get my stuff out of storage. I can't believe Mac kept it all."

"It kept you close to him." Matty touched his hand.

"I should have called. I just wanted to protect him...you all from Kovac."

"I know Jack--"

"Here we are." The landlord said and Jack signed the paperwork.

Phoenix was covering his rent for the first six months so he could get back on his feet financially.

"Here are your keys Mister Dalton." The landlord handed them to him, "welcome to Golden State Apartments."

"Thank you." Jack nodded jangling the keys.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matty had called Jack's TAC team and they had his stuff moved in within hours..

She told him to get his apartment set up and to get some sleep before coming back in at 9 p.m., when the team would land in Japan, it would be around noon the next day Japanese time.

Jack realized for all he had it really wasn't much to fill a larger apartment.

A couch, his barber chair,a library table, television stand with t.v., a table with a lamp and his Telly Savalas painting.

For the bedroom he had his bed, a dresser and a nightstand with a lamp.

Jack put his clothes away, grabbed some dinner then headed to Phoenix.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'We're at the hotel, we've seen Jones, Riley is hacking his bank account.' Mac said as Jack entered the war room.

'Got it. He's definitely making more than he should.' Riley added.

"How much more?" Matty asked.

'About five million more.' Riley replied.

'Bozer and I have a meeting at Tagachi in an hour.' Mac said.

"We want eyes and ears in that meeting." Matty told them.

'Like this?' Mac appeared on Bozer's lapel pin camera grinning, 'hey Jack, you should be at home getting some sleep.'

"Like that's going to happen while you're on a mission bud." Jack rolled his eyes.

'I'll take the extra set of eyes.' Desi replied.

Jack was grateful to her for that.

They went over their plan for Matty and Jack.

'Time to bounce.' Mac said leading Bozer out.

Desi would be doing surveillance across the street from Tagachi while Riley remained at the hotel coordinating everything.

Matty and Jack watched them head into the building.

"Three heavily armed guards in the lobby." Jack reported.

'We see them.' Mac murmured.

They took the elevator up to the eleventh floor and met with Marco Jones.

"Boze, turn to the left." Matty ordered.

Bozer made a show of looking around and turn in the requested direction.

"Could be a hidden door beside the painting." Jack said.

"That's a Piet Mandrian ." Matty said.

'Is this a Mandrian?' Mac asked.

"Very few people know of him." Jones nodded impressed.

'May I?' Mac motioned.

'Please.' Jones replied and led Mac to the artwork.

"Straight line, three primary colors, and the neutrals of black, white and gray. He coined the term 'neoplasticism' for his style. " Matty said and Mac repeated it.

"Looks like the Partidge Family bus." Jack uttered and received a quelling look from Matty.

'I'm very impressed Mister Cooper.' Jones smiled on the lapel camera Bozer wore.

Mac had made sure to get clear footage of the wall beside the art.

'There's a slight divot Mac, definitely a false wall.' Riley said.

"The documents he stole are probably behind there." Jack replied, "make sure you get good video of the entire room."

Bozer walked around looking at more artwork while Mac negotiated.

Mac made a three million dollar offer for certain technological plans.

Jones took the bait and Mac and Bozer left promising to deposit the money when the plans were delivered.

"Good work guys now get some rest before you break and entire later." Matty said.

'We'll be back on comms and cameras tonight.' Mac nodded looking at Jack, 'you go home and get some sleep too Jack.'

"See you tonight...today? I hate time zones, hoss." Jack shrugged.

Mac nodded and Riley ended the transmission.

"Go home Dalton." Matty ordered seeing it was nearly midnight.

"I'll be back by eight." He replied and left.


	35. Chapter 35

Built For War

Chapter 35

Matty walked into the war room at 7:45 and found Jack lying on the couch.

"How long have you been here?" She frowned.

"Came in at 6:30." He replied not opening his eyes.

'The name is Bozer, Wilt Bozer...I go by 007 Boze.'

'If Jack heard you say that Boze...' Mac laughed.

'We're not on line yet.' Bozer answered.

Jack sat up looking at Matty who nodded with a smirk.

"You sure about that... 007 Bozer?" Jack said.

They heard rushed whispering and Riley's laugh that they've been on for a minute now.

Matty touched her pad and they appeared on screen.

'Hey Matty, Jack, we're putting the final touches on our plan.' Mac told them, glancing off to the side with a smirk.

They knew Bozer was over there, out of their view.

"We're with you blondie." Matty said.

A short time later they breached the Tagachi building in the darkness.

"Watch for the camera's and roaming guards." Jack said.

'We've got it Jack.' Mac replied.

They watched as Mac and Desi took the stairs to the meeting room, Mac prised the wall open the pair entered the secret room.

'Mac, a silent alarm just went off, you're getting company in three minutes!' Riley alertd them.

"Get out of there!" Jack called.

'Not without the plans.' Mac replied.

"Mac--"

'Matty!' Mac cut him off.

"Jack leave." Matty ordered.

He looked at her opening his mouth and she pointed to the door.

Jack closed his mouth and stormed out.

He stalked down the hall to a small alcove with a bench and dropped onto it, hands shaking.

Closing his eyes he took deep breaths to calm himself.

Matty walked up and waited for him to open his eyes.

Jack looked at his watch, _it's only been twenty minutes...it's felt like hours._

"They on their way to ex-fil?" He asked not looking at her.

"Yes, with the plans." She replied, "if you want to be in there for their missions you need to let them do their jobs and not be a distraction." She gently rebuked.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

"I know you worry about them but they're fully trained field agents who know their jobs Jack."

"I know." 

"Go home, I'll text you when they land."

Jack rose and headed for the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac unlocked the door and stepped inside Jack's new apartment.

He listened but heard no sounds.

_It's after nine, Jack's car is here..._

He silently walked down the hall and found the master bedroom, he watched Jack sleep, even from the doorway he could see the dark circles under his friends eyes attesting to his lack of sleep over the last few weeks.

_Jack quickly hurried down the hall and called out Mac's name when he heard gunshots._

_He rounded the corner and saw Desi laying on the floor, sightlessly staring at the ceiling, a gunshot through her heart._

_He hurried down the corridor and came upon Bozer choking on his own blood._

_"Boze!" He cried out as the man's eyes closed._

_"Jack." He heard a faint cry and saw Riley dragging herself toward him._

_"Ri..." He ran over and reached her as she took her last breath._

_"No! No, no, no! MAC!"_

"Jack! Wake up!" Mac called out as Jack cried out his name.

Jack's eyes flew open and he panted.

"Jack?"

He looked over and squinted.

"Mac?" He whispered.

"Yeah big guy," Mac came over and sat on the bed, "you were having a bad dream."

"Are you okay? Is everybody okay?" Jack reached for him.

Mac helped him sit up and hid a wince at the death grip Jack had on his arm.

"I'm okay buddy, we're all okay. We made it home safe and sound." Mac assured him.

Jack let him go and rubbed his face.

"Hey, why don't you grab a shower while I go get breakfast."

Jack nodded and reached for his crutches then made his way to the bathroom softly closing the door.

Mac waited until he heard the shower start then went to the little place down the street for coffee and breakfast sandwiches.

Jack finished his shower, towel off and crutched his way back into the bedroom where he took care of his stump, donned his prosthetic and dressed.

He was exiting the bedroom when Mac returned with breakfast.

They sat at the breakfast counter and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"We need to talk Jack." Mac said putting his food down and looking at his friend.

Jack nodded and placed his own barely touched sandwich down.

"I know you hate not being out there with us but you have to trust we know our jobs buddy, you trained me, Ri and Boze and brought Desi in to watch our backs...we made it home safe Jack, have faith in us."

"I do Mac. If Matty let's me back in I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise."

"Jack, we value your input but you need to rely on your training and keep calm for us, okay?"

"Okay." Jack nodded, "I'm glad you're all back safe."

"We'll always do our best to return to you big guy." Mac held out his fist with a smile and Jack bumped it smiling back.


	36. Chapter 36

Built For War

Chapter 36

Epilogue

It had been two months since the Tagachi mission and as he'd promised, Jack watched and mostly kept his mouth shut unless they asked for his input on the operation.

Jack had only been informed of the latest mission after the team had returned and been debriefed, then Matty called and said they were home safe and she told him about the in and out mission.

He wasn't happy to be let in on it after the fact and headed over to Mac's to see for himself his friend was okay.

Jack pulled into the driveway to find all their cars there.

Swallowing thickly he let himself into the house, he heard them on the deck sitting around the firepit and walked to the window watching them laugh and smile.

"To teamwork." Bozer said rasing his beer bottle.

He watched the 'team' touch it and he left as quietly as he come.

Reaching the door his phone pinged indicating he had a text.

_Mac?_

He opened it seeing it was from Nick asking if it was okay if he came up for the week.

Jack's heart hurt as he walked out of the house.

He hesitated a moment then texted back 'can't wait' with a thumbs up emoji.

Nick texted a goofy face back and Jack put his phone away, got into his car and left Mac's.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac sighed and put his bottle down.

"Blondie?" Matty asked.

"This is a team get together." He looked at them.

"Jack should be here." Riley nodded saying what he was thinking.

"Text him." Desi said.

"Don't," Matty shook her head, "when I talked to him he said he had a headache, he was going to take an aspirin and get some sleep."

"Maybe you're right." Mac said recalling how tired Jack looked, "I'll take him breakfast tomorrow. Talk him into taking a hike or something." Mac smiled.

"Make it a family day." Riley elbowed Bozer who nodded then frowned.

"I'm making snacks and taking water Mac! No wilderness survival training!" He glared at his friend.

"Okay Boze, no cattails." Mac laughed holding up his hands.

"You're welcome to come with us Desi." Riley said.

"Hard pass." The other woman replied.

_You all need this time with Jack, and he needs this time with you._ She thought taking a swig of beer. 

____

____

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat on his couch staring at the legal pad and trying to gather his thoughts, he finally reached for the paper and pen and started writing.

Ten minutes later he rose and placed the folded paper on the counter then headed to bed.

To be continued in Part 6 of the Fire and Rain series: Fix You

Here's a preview: 

_Jack sighed dropping his head._

_"They don't need me anymore._

_"They were at Mac's after the mission...laughing and having a good time._

_"I'm not a part of that anymore._

_"I need to figure out what's next for me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the end of Built For War, a bit of a cliffhanger, I have Part 6, it's titled Fix You but I'm taking off May from posting so I can type it up, luckily it's only half this long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the preview and I'll be back in June with Part 6.


End file.
